Dance to the Rhythm
by jayb1rd
Summary: Kyoya's plans never go wrong, never get out of hand, and never cause him trouble. That is, not until he tried to involve her. She has plans of her own. (I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. All rights go strictly to the author.) I plan to make this a multi-chapter and already have half of it written. I'll be posting regularly. P.S. I'm a bit of a music geek don't freak out.
1. Of Beginnings

I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, just the few I add to the story. :)  
This story is told from Kyoya's and the OC's point of views. When the POV changes, you'll see a divider with the appropriate initial in front of it (i.e. 'K~~~~~').

* * *

J~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked the halls of my new workplace. My office was at the end of a long corridor on the second floor of the music building. I had officially started working at Ouran University two weeks ago when teacher orientation began, but today was when the real test began. Today, the students would come and turn the campus upside down.

I'd never been a fan of teaching. I'd rather perform than stand in front of a classroom of kids who don't take the material seriously. Performing was my passion and teaching, my occupation. Why was I at Ouran University preparing to teach music then? Easy enough. I craved adventure and change. Moving to Japan seemed like one of the bigger steps I could take, and it also made music more tolerable to my parents. Not to say they didn't support my choice: Mom and Dad just wished I had chosen a more practical field: medicine, engineering, etc. I was never one for doing what everyone said I should. Music made me feel alive and released my creativity. I taught in high schools and intermediate schools in America for two years before I made the choice to seek work overseas.

To be honest, I was shocked to find a music position open in Japan. I had been looking at South Korea; but they were so crowded with over qualified people, that finding a decent job there is like finding the proverbial needle. When I researched the university and its one music position, I was flabbergasted and terrified. I just barely met qualifications. _Thank goodness the board has no age requirements for teachers._ I overnighted my head shots, resumé, a flash-drive with a few of my personal recordings, a DVD of my last concert, and three lesson plans the next day. I got an email a week later requesting a video of me teaching a private lesson, which I sent two days later. They sent me a plane ticket for the week following. All I had to say was that the HR department at Ouran moved fast, lightning fast. _One month later, and here I am. I'm interested to see if college kids will be more dedicated to their studies than all the other music students I've had and watched. I'd assume so since it is their career choice, but we'll see if they can handle what I dish out._

I was just about to turn into my office when I heard conversation within my studio. Surprised and a little put out, I opened my door. A handsome blonde was seated at my baby grand, and a good-looking, bespectacled man sat on my couch. I stood in the doorway, a bit taken aback. As a new teacher, the last thing I would've expected before the school day started was for two very attractive men to be waiting for me in my office. _Hold that, they are not waiting. They are just here. There goes that fantasy._


	2. Of Entrances

I wasn't surprised when the American walked into the studio that morning. I had known exactly where we were and which office Tamaki "randomly" chose for practicing. I knew everything about her that was on file, the internet, and rumored. As I had bought into some of the Suoh education and hotel empire, I was responsible for her hiring. I wasn't in the room when her interview was conducted. I was neither present for her auditions, nor for her teaching presentation. However, I had reviewed all of her sent materials and given Tamaki the all clear to proceed in processing her. Even before she set foot on Japanese soil, I knew her. It was my job.

I hadn't planned on meeting her this morning. I had only wanted to listen to her sing and observe the music department's rising prestige as a result of her presence from the shadows. It's what I do, and I'm good at it. But, as I followed Tamaki in his ridiculous wanderings, I thought I'd take a chance to get a bit more information about the little American.

"Tamaki, I don't think that it matters which room you practice in as long as you practice at all. Do me a favor and don't talk to me again before noon."

"Come on, Kyoya. I already apologized for waking you up. Besides, you and I both know that you've reformed and wake up at five a.m. everyday anyway." His voice irked me in the morning. Actually, just about anything annoyed me before lunch.

"I only get up at five on my hospital days. Today is my one day off this week," I glared, "so don't speak again."

Tamaki was lifting his fingers to the keys again when the door knob turned and the office owner walked in. She was about 5 feet tall, maybe 5 foot 1 inch: either way, a good foot shorter than either Tamaki or me. Her hair was straight, thick, and a deep brunette, nearly black that fell to the middle of her back. She had hazel green eyes that seemed to shift to stormy blue and were set in a porcelain skinned, round face above a button nose and full, cupid's bow lips. She was petite but full figured. I was rather surprised by her appearance because, obviously, pictures don't capture everything, like the fact that she didn't look a day over 17 instead of her supposed 26.

"Is there something I can do for you, gentlemen?" Her tone and demeanor were professional and didn't give away anything. I could tell Tamaki was gaping and knew he was about to turn the charm on. _In 3, 2, 1. Go. _


	3. Of Meetings

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blonde had turned his attention to me the moment I stepped into the studio; but the black head of hair had yet to look up from his laptop. I stepped a little further into the room, and the blonde's mouth spread into a heart-stoppingly beautiful grin. _I've seen some beautiful men, but dang!_ I had a hard time keeping a professional demeanor, but managed it. He stood and extended his hand for me to take. "Hello, my name is Tamaki Suoh. What might your name be, my lady?" _What? He obviously doesn't know who I am. Also, dang! He has a beautiful tenor, speaking voice._

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, my name is Tamaki Suoh. What might your name be, my lady?" _You've got to be kidding me. It's obvious who she is. After our eleven years of friendship, you'd think some of my powers of observation would rub off on him._

"My name is Miss Mooreson." I noticed the stiffness of her handshake. "Is there a reason the two of you are in my office before building hours?" _I do believe she thinks we are undergraduates._

"Oh, the new American teacher. How lovely!" Tamaki was being relentless with his charm and unintimidated by her cold professionalism. "I was wondering where you're office was."

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Was he kidding me? It's obvious this "the American's" office. It's the only one with an Anglo-Saxon name on the door plaque._

"I was just preparing for my lesson. I haven't taken piano lessons in some time," he continued with charm oozing from every pore.

"I see. And, the reason you travelled to the second floor and the end of the hall?" I knew that music students choose rooms at random based on the feel of that room for the day most of the time. Heck, I had been a student once, too. When I had the chance, I'd wander the halls trying out each room until I found one with the right acoustics for my voice.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I see. And, the reason you travelled to the second floor and the end of the hall?"

She glanced at me as if she knew just _who_ was in charge, so I spoke. "We were looking for his master's studio. Unfortunately, my friend does not remember who his instructor is, so we chose a room for him to practice in until the receptionist arrives to give him his schedule."

"I see. Regardless, the building is not open to students." If it were possible for a voice to freeze a man, hers would have frozen and shattered me simultaneously, but very little frightens me.

"It may not be open to undergraduates at this time, but graduate students are allowed in any building at any time." _Let's see how she handles that. Silence. But, she's not bothered by her mistake…Interesting. _

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This man's baritone was cool, unconcerned, and unbelievably soothing. I had to give myself a mental slap after hearing him speak. He smirked politely, his voice still completely calm. I knew this megane was as calculating as any character I'd ever read. _Very well. Two can play at that game. I will not be ruffled, even if I am surprised. _

"I'm very sorry if this is an intrusion. I honestly didn't expect a teacher to arrive so early." Tamaki Suoh looked quite repentant. I was almost inclined to believe he was sorry. He probably was, but his friend was anything but. From the three sentences that the laptop user spoke, I could tell _he_ had been the one to choose this room. Why? I still didn't know.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It is quite all right, Mr. Suoh. Normally, I wouldn't arrive on campus and hour and a half before classes, but it is the first day of the term. I'll probably arrive this early for a few days. If you like the action of the keyboard, I have no problem with you using the grand. I do understand the need for finding a sensitive instrument for practice. But, if you would be so kind, I need to prepare for classes now." The upturn of her mouth was a fascinating study in self-control and beauty, and the glance my way was practiced in surreptitious investigation.

In his usual form, Tamaki made to take a lordly leave. "By all means, Miss Mooreson. Please, rule your office with as much grace in the future as you have claimed it today." He bowed over her hand and then proceeded to gather his things.

It was time to give Miss Mooreson a hint as to who we were. I stood and strode up to her. "If I may, Miss Mooreson?" I leaned over her and whispered, "You may want to research your students _and_ your bosses." _That should hit its mark._

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"If I may, Miss Mooreson?" His glasses glinted as he approached me. He came quite close and then leaned down to whisper into my ear, "You may want to research your students _and_ your bosses." He straightened before I could reply. I'm not used to men intruding into my personal bubble, let alone extremely attractive men doing so. It's no wonder my tongue tied for that split second. He backed up and waited for Mr. Suoh to finish straightening his sheet music.

"If you're ready Kyoya?"

"Yes."

"It was lovely meeting you, Miss Mooreson. I hope to see you again soon." Tamaki flashed me another winning smile as he and his friend, _Kyoya_, walked out the door.

As I was shutting the door, I couldn't help hearing some of their conversation. "Kyoya Ohtori, I can't believe you were so rude," Tamaki chided.

"I was anything but rude. I may have been blunt, but it was needed. Americans never know what the real situation is before they barge in. Maybe she'll be more circumspect from here on out," Kyoya replied cooly with smug superiority.

_Why that jerk. I don't care if you are a graduate student! You don't talk to a teacher as if you are her equal. A little respect is expected. Good grief. _


	4. Of Not-So-Private Practice

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just given my last voice lesson for the day. As soon as the student departed, I pulled out my music portfolio. _It's time to prepare._

I sang through some old repertoire: "Song to the Moon", "Vissi d'arte", and "Do not utter a word." All arias fit for a dramatic soprano like myself. As soon as I had finished my set, I pulled out some lighter art songs. The door opened just as I hit my starting pitch, and applause wafted into the room.

"That was beautiful!"

I didn't even need to look to know who it was. The timbre of the voice and the sincere tone told me it was Tamaki Suoh.

"What brings you back, Mr. Suoh?" I didn't turn from the piano.

"How'd you know who I was? You didn't even look at me." He sounded amazed in the way a child would who just saw their first magic trick.

"Simple," I replied as I turned and then leaned in the crook of the piano. "Your voice is very distinct. I only need to hear it once in order to recognize you. Every person on the planet has a unique voice."

"And, you can tell who it is just by listening…That's amazing!" He grinned as he walked further into the studio.

"Mr. Suoh, I'm not a fan of people being in the room while I practice." I was uncomfortable. Practicing is the only time I allow myself to make mistakes, the only time I'll admit to those mistakes. As such, I'd prefer no one witness me workshopping.

"Oh, I understand. I just heard a beautiful voice and followed it. I was quite pleasantly surprised to realize it was you." He bowed and began to exit, but as he put his hand on the knob, "Would you like someone to play for you?"

I blinked twice. I'd NEVER had a pianist offer to play for me. NEVER. I'd always been the one begging them. It seemed unorthodox, but I couldn't pass it up.

"Sure. If you'd like." I gestured to the music on the piano. As he sat, I noticed he was trying to be sneaky with his cell. He typed a quick message and set the phone on the bench beside him. _Typical_.

I gave him something moderately hard at first. He played right through with no mistakes, so I set a full blown aria in front of him. His playing was so thoroughly good that I released myself to the music fully and allowed myself to fully emote and act the story of the poor desperate girl. Tamaki glanced at me for queues, and I watched his reflection in the mirror before me. So engrossed in the music was I, that I didn't notice the figure peering through the slit window of my door. When the last note was played and I allowed my voice to fade out, the figure entered.

I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I received a text from Tamaki at four that afternoon. "Meet in studio 238, Music Building." Lucky for him, I was on campus to address some problems with my residency schedule. As always, I knew precisely where he was and why he was there. _How exasperating._

When I walked onto the first floor, I heard faint singing and assumed it was a CD being played by the receptionist; but as I approached the staircase, the music grew louder. _Maybe the speakers are upstairs._

When I arrived on the second floor, vocal hallway, I noticed that the sound quality was too full to be a recording, even if it was a very loud one. The voice pierced my soul with its beauty; and I then recognized who it was, Miss Judith Mooreson. _Is that Tamaki playing with her? T__hat is definitely his passionate style._ The closer I got to studio 238, the more all encompassing her voice, the more engrossed I became in the passion of her song. I stood outside the door, staring in the window. I felt the glass of the small pane shake as she sang a soaring high note. I knew the aria and couldn't help but be amazed at her insightful interpretation and Tamaki's as well.

When the last note faded into oblivion, I shook myself from my trance and entered. "Tamaki, what are you doing? We were supposed to meat the guys an hour ago." We really didn't have a set meeting, just a day we normally got together.

"Kyoya, isn't she wonderful?!" Tamaki's enthusiasm positively oozed from every pore.

Miss. Mooreson looked at both of us, and I saw a lightbulb brighten above her head. "I see. So, it was him who you texted. No wonder."

_Amusing._ "If you think there was an ulterior motive, Miss Mooreson, then I'm afraid you're wrong. Tamaki is incapable of elaborate planning."

She raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for clearing that up, Mr…?" _After my 'suggestion,' she didn't look into us?_

"Ohtori, Kyoya." I knew I sounded arrogant. I didn't care.

"Tamaki, thank you for a wonderful practice, but I need to be going now." She grabbed her music portfolio from a stand, which I saw also had cello music sitting on it. _Maybe she also plays a stringed instrument, but cello wasn't on her résumé._

We followed her into the hall. "Where are you going, Miss," enquired Tamaki.

"To the concert hall. I have a quick rehearsal before the staff recital tonight."

"May we walk with you? It's on our way," Tamaki asked. I shot him a glare. I needed to conclude my business for the day, not play escort to yet another lady; but Tamaki is always trying to find me someone.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"If you'd like, yes." I kept my voice cool and low. No need to take that poorly concealed glare of Kyoya's personally.

"This is my stop," Tamaki said as he walked toward the administration building. "Kyoya still has a way to go. Bye, bye!" He waved and then disappeared.

"…"

"…"

"This has been a lovely walk, Mr. Ohtori. Thank you for delivering me to the hall." I smiled one of my business smiles, the one I save for people I don't like, and then walked through the backstage entrance.

_Thank goodness._

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This has been a lovely walk, Mr. Ohtori. Thank you for delivering me to the hall." She shot me a very familiar smile, one that I, myself, reserved for people I don't like. Then she walked backstage.

_Well, she's amusing. I think maybe I should observe her some more._


	5. Of Creeping Things

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A third of the music and drama faculty were backstage or in the green room waiting for their cues. I was the closing number for the first act and had arrived just in time to take my place on stage. I proceeded to the crook of the piano and noticed a blaring discrepancy on stage. No pianist. _What the heck!_

"Excuse me. Where is Yamamoto-san," I called to the director in his box.

"Yamamoto-san is ill and will not be playing. Did no one tell you to find a new accompanist?" The director was more than a little put out from what I could from his delivery. Unfortunately, I didn't know much Japanese, so I only caught, "Yamamoto, ill, accompanist."

_Dang-it!_

A suave looking teacher in his late thirties stepped on stage and bent over me. _What is it with Japanese men and their need to intimidate women like this?_

"I've called one of my students in to play for you, Judith-san. He'll arrive shortly. I'm sorry this happened on your first day."

I'd dealt with this man, Yoshi Sato, before the semester started. He wasn't sorry. For all I knew, he had been the one to make sure Yamamoto-san was "sick." He tried to put the moves on me last week. _I don't put up with that between coworkers. No sir!_

He took my hand and led me off stage while the next act went on. I tried to reclaim my hand, but he grasped it tighter. "It's best if you let me lead you. Don't want you running into something in the dark." As the last word dropped from his lips, Yoshi yanked my wrist, spinning me around and into a curtained alcove used for entering stage from audience level. This did not bode well.

Sato caged me against the wall with his right hand while his left still held my right. As he leaned down, my breathing became ragged. _No bueno!_ With lowered voice Yoshi said, "You can't avoid me. I get what I want."

"Not today, pal!" I brought my heal down on his foot hard, dropped below his right arm, and twisted my wrist from his grasp. He reached for me again, but I was too fast. I bolted through the stage entrance and out into the empty audience seats. My breathing was worse. Before I had gone two full steps, I noticed someone approaching me from the front.

Kyoya Ohtori was the last person I wanted to see, but a familiar presence, no matter how recently met, is always a magnet in situations like the one I just left. I closed the gap between us as quickly as I could.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I settled in the back of the hall and opened my laptop to do some research on a certain illness of a patient. _Keeping on top of the game is necessity._ Miss Mooreson had walked on stage to an empty piano bench and was voicing her concern over it. To which, the director replied curtly that she was supposed to have found a replacement for her sick pianist already. _Curious._ I noted Miss Morreson's slightly slow reaction to the news. _Curiouser and curiouser. Possibly, she is not fluent in Japanese yet. Then again, Tamaki and I had only spoken to her in English._ Then, I saw him.

Yoshi Sato strode confidently on stage and announced that a student was being summoned to accompany Miss Mooreson. He was closer to her person than I think she liked as I saw her bristle at his nearness. Sato grasped her hand and marched her off stage as quickly as possible to allow the next group to rehearse.

I continued my study until I heard a quiet scuffle near the stage door on the ground floor. _What's that?_ I made my way toward the oddly quiet sounds; but before I could reach the door, Miss Mooreson rushed out looking befuddled, _very_ angry, and…afraid? _Sato._ She walked to me quickly, and I could tell she wanted space between the door and her.

"Are you all right, Miss Mooreson?" I noticed her labored breathing.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She was trying to calm her nerves and lungs. She was digging through her dress pockets, and I saw her physically relax as she pulled out an inhaler. She brought it to her lips and pushed the plunger down.

"Miss Mooreson, if you are having an asthma attack, should you still go on stage?" I lead her to a slightly shadowed section and directed her to sit.

"As soon as my replacement pianist shows, I will feel much better I can assure you."

I needed to distract her from what I was sure was an unpleasant situation. "Is that what caused your present condition? I didn't think something so small could cause such a reaction." I smirked in a way that I knew infuriated most women. Then, I scanned the auditorium for any signs of Yoshi. _There he is. Seems he didn't get his way._ I sighed with relief inwardly but had to give the woman credit for whatever she did in retaliation. When I turned my gaze back to her, I saw a vulnerable glisten in her eyes. _So, no matter her ability to stand up for herself, she still is afraid._ "Did something happen just now?"

"I'm sorry. What?" She was working at giving me her attention.

"Did Mr. Sato bother you back stage?" I needed to affirm my suspicions and give her a full warning. "It is not a secret that Mr. Sato thinks of himself as quite a Casanova. He has had, or tried, to have relations with every woman in his building and a few other departments. Stay away from him."

"Mr. Ohtori, Mr. Sato has come to a realization today: He is not as appealing as he thinks he is. I thank you for the warning, but Mr. Sato is nothing I can't handle at the present. I also don't believe he'll try anything else." She stood, and I had to silently applaud the woman's courage as she went backstage.


	6. Of Rehearsals

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mooreson and pianist to stage. Mooreson and pianist to stage."

I walked back to my mark on stage and looked at the piano. Sitting at the ten foot grand was none other than Tamaki Suoh. He smiled at me and began playing my selection.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I researched for about fifteen minutes before Miss Mooreson walked back on stage. I was unsurprised by the student sitting at the piano. Tamaki had texted me to not wait for him as he was summoned to play for Miss Mooreson that evening. I decided against telling him I was in the audience seating.

Miss Mooreson took her place with great poise and no hint that she had ever met Tamaki graced her features. She was utterly professional, and I had to applaud her once again. Most women would be throwing themselves at Tamaki based on his looks alone, but she was able to remain completely calm and collected around him and even able to resist giving him either grin or smile before he began playing. That is a level of concentration few people will ever master.

As soon as she began singing, I found myself lost again. I was floating in a the unfathomable sea of one of my favorite melodies, the Bacchianas Brazilias No. 5, first movement. I'd never heard it live, but I found her performance enchanting. I feared lest I drown in the passion with which she sang. She swayed gently with the Latin lilt of the accompaniment. I knew Tamaki was enjoying himself, so I didn't particularly care what he was doing. As the second movement began, I again was caught up in her delivery, the dance-like quality of her voice as it sped across the melody.

When the spotlight faded and she and Tamaki walked off stage, I knew that she was a flawless performer. There had to be a way to capture that ability and use it. _Every performer wants recognition. Every artist wants exposure for their work. How can I take that want and make it a reality now? If I can, then I'm sure to have her assistance in the future._

I continued to muse on this idea as I packed my laptop and went backstage to find Tamaki.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sang through Bacchianas Brazilias No. 5 by Hietor Villa Lobos. A flawless rehearsal is always a good thing, but I had a sinking feeling it would lead to a flawed performance. When the spot faded, Tamaki and I walked off stage.

"Tamaki, is your private instructor Yoshi Sato?" _Tamaki's help could have repercussions on us both._

"Yes, he is. Sato-sama is a brilliant pianist. One of the best in Japan. I'm surprised he didn't play for you himself." _I'm not, considering. Maybe Sato thought he'd try and make me look bad with a student pianist, but hasn't actually heard the extent of Tamaki's talent yet._

I smirked at Tamaki. "Well, he is blessed with an excellent student. Thank you for rescuing me."

"The pleasure was all mine. I'll see you this evening at call time." As Tamaki was saying his goodbyes, Kyoya walked up. We nodded to each other.

"That was beautifully done, Miss Mooreson," Kyoya intoned. "I'm surprised Tamaki has finally found a use for his skills."

"I suppose you are one of the many of the belief that music has no rational career path." I was annoyed. He hit on my pet peeve, but I was determined to remain cool about it.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I think I may have hit a nerve. _I pulled out my notepad and took a note of her reaction for later.

"You misunderstand. Music is one of the the great art forms. What I meant is that few are able to truly use it." As I said this, I clicked my pen shut and slipped it in my shirt pocket. "You are one of the few, and Tamaki is not."

"Hey," an indignant Tamaki exclaimed.

"Don't deny it. You have a business to run." Tamaki's eyes grew resolute. "I know that music is your outlet, Tamaki."

I don't know why I didn't notice an unwelcome visitor approach us.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Mr. Ohtori and Tamaki were having this minute dispute, I caught a shadow moving toward us.

"Mooreson-san! What a marvelous performance. I didn't think Tamaki could perform so well under pressure; and you, my dear, do bring the pressure." I made sure to let my face show some of my disgust. Not all of it, just some. _What a pig._

"Tamaki is an excellent pianist. In fact, I was just about to ask if he would play for my studio this year." Oh, it was on.

"Really? I shouldn't be surprised. But, I was hoping we could collaborate this semester." _Now he's being just sick and way too obvious._

"Miss Mooreson, would you allow us to escort you to your car?" The Ohtori cut in smoothly and lifted his arm for me to take. _Thank goodness someone picked up on the antagonistic vibe. I don't want to be forced into a public conflict._

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Ohtori." As I took Kyoya's arm, Tamaki lifted his as well and I slipped my free arm through it. I walked out flanked between the two young men without looking back. If I had turned, I'm sure I would have seen something I would not have liked.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Sato approached, I noticed a subtle tension in Miss Morehouse's stance, like she was ready for either fight or flight.

"Mooreson-san! What a marvelous performance. I didn't think Tamaki could perform so well under pressure; and you, my dear, do bring the pressure." _I don't think Sato learned his lesson well enough. I'll need to keep an eye on him._

"Tamaki is an excellent pianist. In fact, I was just about to ask if he would play for my studio this year." I noticed her hackles rising and couldn't blame her. Even I was angry at his belittling and overtly lascivious tone.

"Really? I shouldn't be surprised. But, I was hoping we could collaborate this semester." _If no one knew what Sato was after, they certainly do now. Clearly, Miss Mooreson will need surveillance. _I made a mental note to check her hall's security.

I stepped forward, cutting off the conversation. "Miss Mooreson, would you allow us to escort you to your car?" I offered her my arm, which she graciously took with a, "Yes, thank you, Mr. Ohtori." Tamaki offered her his opposing arm. As we walked off, I turned my head back and saw Sato staring after us. I shouldn't say "us" because I saw where his eyes were trained, at her back; and I saw the look on his face, unadulterated desire. _Hmm._

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you. I think we started off on the wrong foot, Mr. Ohtori. I'm sorry. Thank you for that." I wasn't used to expressing gratitude or being rescued from anything. Only my extreme discomfort drove me to accept his help.

"You are welcome, Miss." With that cold acceptance speech he turned to walk away. Tamaki stayed a bit longer.

"Miss Mooreson, please, stay away from Sato-sama. He is the best of pianists, but his reputation is dubious. As to playing for your studio, I cannot make such a large commitment, but I will gladly play for you any time. I've never accompanied such a gifted singer." With that, he bowed and joined his cold friend.

I slipped into my car quite happy and thankful to both Tamaki and Kyoya. _I did not want to deal with Yoshi the Eager again tonight. I'll have to see him this evening at the recital, though. Aaaghhh! Oh well. At least, I have a dependable pianist now. I like Ms. Yamamoto well enough, but she was so reserved. Too reserved for my tastes, almost robotic. I'm introverted enough without having to go in depth explaining how I want her to emote each musical passage to compliment me. I didn't really want Tamaki to play for the entire studio. I'm leaving it up to my students to find their own accompanists. Good luck, kids! Hahahahahaa!_

* * *

Dear Readers,

I wanted to shed some light on harassment in the workplace. I was a little girl when the government did a huge campaign against it. The ads only lasted a couple of months, and I didn't understand them. I've had to deal with harassment in the past; and recently, I have come up against it again. This time, though, I know how to deal with it. SHUT IT DOWN! In fact, it happened on Friday. I ended it and alerted people who will look out for me when a certain individual is around.

You don't have to put up with treatment like this. End it. Give them the cold shoulder. If you have a hard time with on the spot one-liners, prepare some in advance. (Seriously.) Let trusted coworkers know what happened and ask them to lend you a hand when you feel uncomfortable. If it persists, you have the right to take it to your superiors. No one should have to deal with harassment.


	7. Of Performance Surprises

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I found Tamaki just before the show started. He and I chatted until two acts before cue, which is when I began my meditation and introspection routine. He interrupted me. _Not cool. But, I suppose I should let him know my routine now._

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Are you alright, Miss Mooreson?" _Poor guy looks so concerned. Aw._

"I'm just fine. I few minutes before cue, I have a quiet time to reflect and get in the right frame of mind. I also do some praying because I need it each time I perform."

"Oh. Well, I'll let you get back to it."

When cue was called, Tamaki and I went behind the curtain. The stage was almost completely black as we waited for the curtain to rise after the monologue would end, but I was able to make out a seated figure just on the other side of my marked spot. As the curtain went up, I got a good look at who it was.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran in the backstage entrance with my case, found an unoccupied corner near the wing, and began unpacking my cello. Miss Mooreson's cue was about to be called, and I still hadn't told a stage hand to set a stand and chair out for me. The monologue was about to start. I needed to move faster.

As soon as I found a stagehand, I followed him on stage and arranged placement of the stand and chair and put my music down. I strode offstage and started tuning my instrument. Once that was accomplished, I went back to my newly acquired position on stage and waited.

I could see Tamaki and Miss Mooreson's silhouettes in the half light of the lowered curtain, and I could sense her eyes trained on me until the curtain started to rise. Her stare was a bit unnerving, to say the least.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoya was seated with cello, stand, and score of my music! _What the heck!_ I didn't have time to question him. The curtain was up, and the spotlights were on. _On with the show._

Kyoya lifted his bow and cued Tamaki. I was shocked, but I new this arrangement and so counted the measures to my entrance. As I listened to Kyoya's playing, I was pleasantly surprised, but the true test would be the second song in the opus. We performed the aria's sensuous harmonies together, and I became just another instrument in the ensemble. _It will forever amaze me that the voice really is a beautiful and essential instrument._ _No time to philosophize. _

I gave the rest of the _vocalise_ section my full attention. I knew it was beautiful: I could tell from the audience's completely silent reaction. There wasn't even a cough. (That's a big deal.) As we finished the first section and I relaxed just enough to let the boys know to prepare the second, I caught a flash of a certain shady professor in the wings. I swept the feeling of unease away and shifted my feet. Kyoya raised his bow at the subtle cue, and then he and Tamaki were off to the races. I was really shocked as this time the four measures of introduction were incredibly fast. About seven clicks faster than I'd ever sung it for performance. I'd never felt my lips or tongue move so fast outside of the practice room. I'd practiced this piece at this speed once for kicks, but swore never to do it again. _Here's hoping!_

Kyoya's bow fairly skipped and skidded across the strings during the running passages; and if I had seen Tamaki's hand, I know his fingers must have been greased lightning. My tongue felt like it was flying!

The tricky part was coming up. It had always been the hardest part for me: the duple-triple meter, the off-set accompaniment, the barely there melody. _Not easy._ But, as Kyoya started it off, I felt at ease. It went without a hitch. And, the faster pace took the labor out of it for me. _Thank you!_

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lifted my bow and cued Tamaki. We played the introduction like old music fellows. To tell the truth, we rarely ever played together. This was the first time in years I had even considered picking up my instrument to play with anyone at all. I stopped thinking about the past and released myself to the flood of sound that I was helping create. I reveled in the mix of concentration and abandon, talent and practice, and artistry and calculation required to perform on this level.

When Miss Mooreson reached the climax of the aria, I thought I might need to stop playing just to listen to the absolute beauty of music. _She's like a queen of song._ I didn't have time to ponder her ability as she had given the cue for the second movement. I think I may have taken it a bit too fast, but as neither Tamaki nor Miss Mooreson had a problem keeping up, I didn't feel guilty.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The final section flew passed. As I sang the final high c and Kyoya and Tamaki lifted their hands from their instruments, I knew. There was a pause of awe. I knew that pause, I had experienced it before. It was the most gratifying moment of electrified silence in all of musical history, a moment all musicians long for and relish. You, the performer, know that the audience is amazed, wants to clap, but also wants to savor and save the performance for just a little longer, to bask in it. Then the magic passes, and thunderous applause salute you and your troupe.

I gestured for Tamaki and Kyoya to stand, and we bowed in tandem. The applause were so enthusiastic that we took a second bow. I then walked off stage followed by my accompanists.


	8. Of Encores and Follow-ups

Don't forget to review, please. :) I'd like some feedback, and I'm curious where you think this is heading.

* * *

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the heck, Kyoya?!" We were barely behind the curtain when Miss Mooreson spun on me.

"Tamaki and I wanted to surprise you." I let my old shadow king smile take its time-honored place. _Oh, she's freaking out._

"Tamaki?"

"It sounded like a good idea. He said that this piece sounds better with cello," said Tamaki throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"The audience is calling back to stage," yelled the stage manager.

Miss Mooreson lead us back out, we bowed, and then began solo bows. To my surprise, I garnered more applause than Tamaki. They clapped so much for me, I felt obligated to bow three times. Of course, Miss Mooreson's collection of claps threatened to bring the house down. _A call for an encore. Interesting. Let's see what she does._ She turned to Tamaki and mouthed something. To which he nodded and returned to the bench. She lead me back to my seat and started digging in the back of the music folder I had "found" in her office. I maintained a blank face as she searched for what she wanted.

"_Monoke-Hime." That is a surprisingly good choice for this audience._ She looked at me with a small smile of triumph, which I returned with an amused one, and then took her spot.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tamaki started playing the ethereal intro and Kyoya provided the grounding chords beneath. I knew that our first performance was great, but this song confirmed it to me: we were a great group. The best group I'd ever been in, in fact. As Kyoya took the melody and I vocalized above him and Tamaki, I knew we were going down in Ouran history tonight. _So, it starts. Huh..ha._ At the end of the song, I sang the last few words, and we allowed ourselves to fade the last chord into oblivion. I allowed a single tear to drop from my eye. The only word I could think was "magic."

Again, the audience paused before applauding. This time I gestured to Tamaki and let him bow first. Then I acknowledged Kyoya, who bowed. And, finally, they gestured to me. I looked at my compatriots as I righted my posture, and we took a final bow together. I waited three seconds while Tamaki grabbed his and Kyoya's music, and then we walked off stage.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the audience again maintained silence after the performance, I knew that my plan would succeed. _This is going to work._ We bowed alone and then together before walking away. None of us looked back.

"We aren't going back on stage," she said firmly.

"Why not? If they keep applauding, they need to be acknowledged," was Tamaki's reply.

"They aren't stopping unless we go back out. If we do, it'll cement you in their minds, Miss Mooreson. Your Ouran career will be fixed in stone." _Oh, yeah. This is going to work. In fact, I may be able to get the plan in full swing in less than a month. _I adjusted my glasses.

"Oh, very well," she huffed. We traipsed back out, bowed from the center as one, and then left again. As soon as we were off stage, the house lights went up and intermission began.

I put my cello away while Tamaki watched. Miss Mooreson started to walk off.

"Miss Mooreson, where are you going?" I could tell Tamaki was worried. We had talked about Sato's possible plans.

"To get some water, Tamaki. Would either of you like some?"

"Yes, please," we chorused.

As we watched her walk away, Tamaki's voice turned serious. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I think that if Sato is desperate enough to try something so soon, he'll be sorely disappointed tonight." _At least, I hope so._

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I headed for the water cooler on the other side of stage only to be cornered by a certain piano player. "What a marvelous performance, Judy-chan," Yoshi drawled in what I assume was supposed to be a seductive tone.

"Didn't you say something similar this afternoon? I need to get going."

"What's your hurry. You don't have another number tonight, and I'm all done. Let's go do something to celebrate." He rubbed the back of his hand on my upper arm. I bristled and splashed one of the conical cups of water in his face.

"I will not tolerate anyone touching me without my permission. Do you understand? Now, move!" Sato backed off slightly, and I refilled the cup. As soon as the last cup was full, I stalked off.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here you are," she said cheerily and handed us our waters. I noted how quickly she downed hers, like she was trying to wash away a bad moment.

"What took so long," Tamaki asked in his most charmingly petulant tone.

"Oh, nothing, Tamaki. Just trying not to spill, spilling anyway, and having to refill the cups." She was teasing, but I was sure that Sato had tried something. _Fool._

"You boys hungry?"

"Are you," I enquired.

"I'm always hungry after a good sing, and _that_ was definitely a good sing. Who wants McDonald's?"

"McDonald's!" I had _never_ eaten at that place._ I hate fast food._

"I'll drive," she said rolling her eyes. "Come on." I don't know why we followed her like obedient dogs.


	9. Of Car Rides

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rolled my eyes at Tamaki's gushing phone delivery. "Haruhi, meet us at the McDonalds by the commoner's shopping mall." He was always like that when talking to his fiancée. I didn't even have to look in the rearview to know he was grinning like fool.

"So, Tamaki, was Haruhi at the concert tonight?" _Sly girl. She knows the right questions._

"Oh, yes, she was. I couldn't really see her from the stage, but she promised to come, and she doesn't break promises to anyone, especially me." _If you ask the right questions, you can get all the information you want. _I couldn't contain my amusement and allowed one side of my mouth to quirk upward.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked in my review mirror at the backseat to see Kyoya smirking to himself again as he messed with his cell. He smirked more than any one person I had ever met.

"Kyoya, I never properly thanked you for the great addition tonight. Thanks so much for joining us. I know you didn't have to do that, but it really added the missing component to the music as you said earlier. The original was composed for a cello orchestra and voice, but the piano is used more often."

"You are welcome. I saw the cello sheets in your studio when Tamaki returned to practice, and I had heard it with cello orchestra, so I thought I would help you out." He continued debonairly, "By the way, you really have great poise on stage. If I were the audience, I never would have known you hadn't expected a third musician."

I was flattered by the praise, but it wasn't anything I hadn't heard or known already. It is nice to have what you know confirmed, though. However, Kyoya was being far too winsome at the moment for me to fully trust what he was saying. From what I had witnessed of him, Kyoya Ohtori only did precisely what he wanted in as rational and calculating a manner as possible. He struck me as a person to have ulterior motives for everything.

"I do wonder why you would decide last minute to perform in a concert. You don't strike me as a man who does anything on a whim," I mused.

"What are you trying to say, Miss Mooreson?" He was still looking at his phone. One of my biggest pet peeves was when people pay more attention to their devices than the person with whom they are conversing. _But, he does seem to be able to multitask quite well: a full blown, attentive conversation and what I assume is business. Nice._

"Only that I don't think you did this out of the goodness of your heart or for the love of music, even if I wish that one or both were true." I sighed. I wanted him to warm up a little bit.

"Hm." I could tell he wasn't ruffled at my assessment. On the contrary, he was smirking widely. _Why, I do believe he's smiling! _He killed the smile before he spoke. I assumed that he didn't want even the slightest sound of enjoyment creeping into his voice. "You are quite right, ma'am. I do have more than one reason for playing tonight, but I honestly did think you needed the cello. And, I was right. The music was much better this evening as an ensemble than this afternoon as a soloist with piano. Although, you carry the piece well as a soloist, it loses its spark without one cello, at least."

"You are a bit smug. Aren't you?" I chuckled. "No matter. I still want to know what you want in return or who you needed to impress."

He sighed as he spoke. "Why do think I needed to impress anyone or want something?"

"Because you pretty much admitted to having ulterior motives for playing."

We pulled up to the fast food joint, and I parked.

"Maybe I understand that you recognize musical talent as a legitimate standard of intelligence. Maybe I just wanted to make sure you'd remember me," he whispered as he opened and closed my car door for me.

"As flattering as that sounds," I scoffed a bit, "I'm really having a hard time believing you, Kyoya."

"As the lady wishes," he replied and we all walked inside.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maybe I understand that you recognize musical talent as a legitimate standard of intelligence. Maybe I just wanted to make sure you'd remember me." _I can't believe I just said that. It didn't matter that she remember me. It just mattered that she feel obligated to return the favor. Oh, well. That little speech may be in my favor later._

I decided to let the incident pass. _But, I still can't believe I said that!_


	10. Of Dinner

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Haruhi arrived, Miss Mooreson wasted no time in extending her hand and performing her own introduction.

"So, you are Haruhi. It's very nice to meet Tamaki's fiancée. I'm Judy Mooreson." _Americans. Do they always take such friendly initiative…Based on this morning's meet and greet, I'd say it's not likely._

"Did Tamaki tell you that," asked a confused but always congenial Haruhi as she took the offered hand.

"He told me that we were meeting you, Haruhi." _Let's see if she's really as observant as I think she is._ I gazed at Miss Mooreson. To my embarrassment, she shifted her eyes and caught my open stare. I turned my attention to Haruhi and found her eyes moving from Tamaki to Miss Mooreson to me.

"So, Kyoya told you who I was then?"

"No, not I." I raised both hands in the air. "I didn't even know you were at the concert tonight."

She directed her attention back to Miss Mooreson. "Then how did you know _who_ I was."

"In relation to Tamaki, you mean," Miss Mooreson queried and Haruhi nodded. "It's very simple. I heard him say your name when he instructed you to meet us here. I went over what I knew of Japanese names (since I know very little), and decided that Haruhi must be a woman's name. I then decided to test that idea by asking if _Haruhi_ was at the concert. Tamaki," she nodded at the surprised blonde, "said quote, 'Oh, yes, _she_ was. I couldn't really see _her_ from the stage, but _she_ promised to come, and _she_ doesn't break promises to anyone, especially me.'" She grinned, and Tamaki's expression grew from awe to slightly frightened. _That grin spells trouble._ She continued, "From the glowing quality of his face and the obvious hearts in his eyes, I decided Tamaki was in love with you; therefore, the two of you were likely dating. When you arrived I noticed the ring on your finger as you slid into the booth _next to Tamaki._ No big deal." She had directed her little monologue mostly to the lovers sitting on the opposite side of the booth from us, but she also occasionally turned her head to me. I watched her contemplatively while she turned to her chocolate shake and french fries and resumed devouring them.

"Kyoya, it seems you're not the only one who can do that any more," Tamaki snapped me from my reverie.

"Do what? Observe and deduce? Of course, Tamaki," I addressed the man-child. "Plenty of people have the power of observation, they just have to take the time to apply it. Miss Mooreson simply knows how to use it. Haruhi, how's studying going?"

"Oh, what are you working on, Haruhi?" I was thankful Miss Mooreson picked up on my need to change the subject.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, what are you working on, Haruhi," I queried.

"I'm preparing for the Bar Exam." Her big, doe eyes were frank and open.

"Wow! That's amazing. You can't be older than twenty-five. In the states, most law students don't take the Bar before twenty-eight." I was more than a little impressed.

"It's the same here. I decided to take an excellerated program like Tamaki and Kyoya did."

"I never asked you two what you are studying." _I think I may have to eat humble pie._

Tamaki spoke up first with a flourish and wave of his hand. "I took a dual major in university in business and education. I finished my MME last year and will finish my MBA this year."

"So, you doubled up on your graduate studies, too? Woah!" I was thoroughly impressed now. "And, you, Kyoya?"

"I did the same as Tamaki, but where he took education, I took medicine. I completed my MBA last year and will finish my MD this year." I knew he was proud of his accomplishment, but his delivery was less a prideful statement than it was an arrogant recital of the facts. _It's like 'this is how it is supposed to be and is. Naturally, I succeed in everything.' Good grief. I guess that means he's doing his residency. Humble pie, I hope you taste better than everyone says you do._

"I think I owe both of you gentlemen an apology."

"What for, Miss Mooreson," asked Tamaki.

"For the way I behaved upon our first meeting. I assumed you were only students, and didn't even ask. I was rude to force what I deemed appropriate standards on both of you. I apologize." _Dang, I hate being wrong._

"Apology accepted."

"But, you were right, Miss Mooreson," Kyoya enjoined. _What the heck!_ My jaw instinctively tightened. "It was inappropriate for us to address you informally when we hadn't been introduced." _And, jaw loose._

"Well, since we have status taken care of, I would like to ask all of you to please call me by my given name. We are all on equal footing, save for Dr. Ohtori over here." I playfully tapped the table in front of him.

"Very well, Judith-san." Kyoya adjusted his specs. I quirked an eyebrow.

"I said 'first name' and 'equal,' so dispense with the -_san_."

"Judith."

"Na-ah. I'm Judy." I extended my hand to him and then Tamaki. They both took it in turn.

"Call me Tamaki."

"I'm Kyoya."

"And, I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"It's very nice to officially meet all of you on equal terms." I smiled at all three of my new acquaintances. "Haruhi, what did you think of the performance tonight?"

* * *

P.S. I was ill when I wrote this chapter, so my apologies if the facts don't add up quite right. :) R&R, please. Oh, and I've just finished the next major plot point, so be prepared.


	11. Of Philosophy and Goodnights

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Good night! Her smile! I can't say that Americans are this open and winning so soon; and even if they all were, there's no way all Americans own a smile like that. _I clued back into the conversation as quickly as I could.

"…think about the performance tonight?" Miss Moore…No, Judy was addressing Haruhi.

"I liked it a lot. The monologue from Shakespeare's Henry the V was especially moving," she said thoughtfully. _Leave it to Haruhi to say exactly what she thinks instead of what is expected in polite society._

"You mean, you didn't like me the most, Haruhi?!" Tamaki's eyes drizzled tears, and he retreated as far as he could into the booth and started ripping his serviette.

Judy smiled approvingly at Haruhi's choice. "I love that particular speech, too." Judy closed her eyes and began to quote.  
"'By Jove, I am not covetous for gold,  
Nor care I who doth feed upon my cost;  
It yearns me not if men my garments wear;  
Such outward things dwell not in my desires.  
But if it be a sin to covet honour,  
I am the most offending soul alive.'  
I am particularly fond of that part. In it Shakespeare makes eloquent my thoughts and my belief that money is meaningless in the face of honor."

_Ah, St. Crispien, my favorite Shakespearian monologue. Time to go to the mattresses on critique and world-view, is it?_ I wasn't surprised that Judy knew Shakespeare: She seemed the type who would have a deep appreciation for great poets. Though, I was curious just how highly she really thought of honor in the face of material gain.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Judy," said Haruhi. "Money, shouldn't define a person, nor should attire, but honor is the principle thing." I watched with interest as Haruhi and Judy shared a mutual look of respect and what I can only term as female insight or bonding.

"I'd like to take it a step further," Judy said, "and say that honor is the principle thing in so much as it is not pride but choosing to do right."

"I do hope you ladies remember that money is what makes the world go round." I couldn't keep that quip to myself. _Oh, her face! I think her eye just twitched._ _Snirk._

"Money only drives the world so far, Kyoya. It is a source of power and great evil, but I can admit that money can also be used for good. When a person chooses to use his money wisely, is he not making a _good_ decision? In making a good decision isn't this same person choosing to do right? In choosing to do right, does he not, in turn, bring honor upon himself and his house?" _Best to keep further arguments to myself, then. _

"I think, Kyoya, you may have found one more person who can converse with you equally," said Tamaki nodding his head at Judy. Haruhi was staring hard at her, too. _It won't be too long before Haruhi knows all of that woman's secrets. Unfortunately for me, Haruhi never 'kisses and tells.'_

I was too busy contemplating the conversation to hear Haruhi and Tamaki take their leave, but I stood up with the rest of the group automatically and followed them outside. I walked in silence next to Judy and opened her car door.

"Well, let's head back to campus. I'll drop you off at your car," she said to me with upturned face.

"That won't be necessary, Judy." I put my host club mask and voice back on and leaned on her door. "I've already had my car picked up and will await my chauffeur here."

"Are you sure?" I saw her slightly worried look and didn't quite understand it. _Why would she be worried about a grown man being alone?_

"Yes, thank you," I said dismissively.

"I'm still curious as to why you stepped in tonight, especially if you are in your residency. Curious, isn't it?" She shot me her own smirk and shut the car door.

I had trained myself long ago not to betray myself through any physical action. As a result, I was able to keep my back turned and my feet moving to the restaurant door, even though I desperately wanted to swing around and try to catch a glimpse of her through the car window.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think, Kyoya, you may have found one more person who can converse with you equally," said Tamaki nodding his head at me. Haruhi was staring hard at me. I felt like she was trying to see my soul. Very few people had ever succeeded in that, but I had a feeling Haruhi just might, and I might let her.

"Tamaki, I think it's time for us to go. I need to study some before bed, and you need to talk to your father." Haruhi stood up and pulled her fiancé out of the booth after her. Kyoya stood up and let me out of our side of the booth as well.

"If you don't mind, Judy, I'll take Tamaki home." Without waiting for an answer the couple sauntered off.

Kyoya and I walked to my little car. He opened my door and held it while I got in. "Well, let's head back to campus. I'll drop you off at your car."

"That won't be necessary, Judy." His voice was suave as he leaned over the top of my door. "I've already had my car picked up and will await my chauffeur here."

"Are you sure?" I didn't like leaving people alone.

"Yes, thank you."

I felt the dismissal but had one more question. "I'm still curious as to why you stepped in tonight, especially if you are in your residency. Curious, isn't it?" I shot him a smirk of my own and shut the car door.

I watched him from my review as he strolled back inside the burger joint. I couldn't help it. "That man is smart and good looking. And, doesn't he know it?" 

* * *

R&R, everybody. Oh, and I just realized that if I were to post twice a week, this story would take two and a half months to post, and I still haven't finished it yet. So, I've gotta ask if you, lovely readers, would prefer longer chapters with longer waits or instant gratification once I begin writing the rest of the tale?


	12. Of Lunchtime Assessments

Happy St. Valentine's Day, dear readers! I'm going to post three chapters today, so don't expect a post on Sunday. :) As always, I crave your reviews. It's about to turn all seven levels of crazy up in here!

* * *

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a month since I officially met the boys and Haruhi. She and I were supposed to do some shopping today. It wasn't the first time. We ran into each other the morning after our initial meeting, and she asked if I'd had time to settle into my apartment yet and get my groceries purchased. When I explained that I'd been living off convenience store supplies, she set up a time to help me purchase necessities. It was really quite humorous. No sooner had we finished shopping, than Tamaki had called and bombarded us. _I don't mind Tamaki, but did he really have to drag five other men into my tiny apartment?_ _Absurd_. We had just gone to the market, and I ended up having to turn right back around and get more food after cooking everything I had to fill their stomaches. _Hospitality is the pits._

Flashback:

"Tamaki, Judy didn't invite you to lunch, nor can I imagine she planned to host the entire club today." Haruhi's voice was patient, liked she had dealt with this for years. _I imagine she has been dealing with Tamaki's whims for a while, judging by the __**size**__ of the rock on her finger._

"But, Haruhi, I missed you." He then proceeded to tackle her.

"Come on, Boss…"

"Just because the two of you are getting married…"

"Doesn't mean she shouldn't get hugs…

"From the rest of us."

The ping-pong quality of the declaration and its obviously jibing tone, made me relax a bit, even though two more men were pulling on my new friend. _Surely, something else she's used to?_ The two men were clearly twins, identical, in fact. Though, one had darker hair than the other. _Thank goodness. Who knows what kind of pranks they could pull on me if they were completely the same? I have a terrible time telling twins apart, identical or not. It will take a while before I'm even close to knowing them._

"Haru-chan! Introduce us!" A sweet sing-song voice lilted above the din. It was a man's voice, but it was the highest tenor I'd ever heard spoken. _Bet he'd make a great counter tenor._ I turned my attention to the voice and was met with what can only be termed a matching physique. He was about 5'9", blonde (_Strange in Japan._), diminutive in frame, and baby faced. All in all, he was angelic.

"Tamaki, Hikaru, Koaru! Let go!" Haruhi continued to struggle until a giant swooped her up and set her on her feet beside me. "Thank you, Mori-sempai," she said as she straightened her clothes out. "Judy, I'm very sorry they invaded without permission, but I'll introduce the idiots anyway. The cute one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. The tall, silent one is Takashi Morinozuka." She gestured toward her savior. "The devil twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin." Cheshire grins accompanied by mirrored winks filled my vision. "You already know Tamaki and Kyoya." The last in the line up stepped from a shadowed corner in my living room. _How is it possible to find the only shadowy spot and inhabit it so quickly? I didn't even know he was here._

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About a week after our 'big' debut, I received a call from Tamaki.

"Kyoya! It's Tamaki."

To this day, his overtly cheerful presence on the phone line annoys me somewhat. "Yes, Tamaki, I know. It's called caller I.D."

"Oh, right. Anyway, Haruhi texted and said we're having lunch at Judy's house. Meet me there in half and hour." The line cut off, and I knew he jumped some serious reasoning gaps in order to make it to "Judy invited us over."

_Oh, well. If nothing else, I can find out more on the target. Maybe something that will come in handy with the project._ Oh, yes. I had a project already. Every person has a level of value to me. Every person is useful to some degree. The problem is finding where they are most useful in the grand scheme. _Judy Mooreson may not be in the medical field, she may not be business minded, but her talent will help fill in any gaps at functions. I'll give it another week before I do anything._

I looked at the papers scattered across my desk: business proposals, building plans, stock reports…and party schedules. I had long known that most business proceedings don't take place in an office. Mergers and the like are more likely to be born at a large social gathering where potential business partners have had too much to drink or are being dazzled by the wealth and status of what your family can provide. _Oh, I know about parties._ My family was preparing a large gathering for the next month and were requiring me to be the host. _Not that I begrudge them that. In fact, it makes sense; and I'm more than willing to oblige. I was named heir last season, after all._ My brothers would have jumped at an opportunity to host that particular party, surely. Dignitaries from all over Japan, East Asia, and America would be present. Some wanted to buy into the Ohtori empire; some wanted to have us buy into theirs; some wanted money for political campaigns; and others just wanted to rub elbows. I was good at the game, and it _was _a game. _Yes, everyone has their value and usefulness._

I swept the party schedules aside and caught a glimpse of paper that definitely was not of the regular fodder of my desk. I pulled the exposed corner from underneath my desk calendar and perused it. "La Captive" by Hector Berlioz was a favorite song of my mother's. She used to hum it while she saw to invitations and social functions each morning. _Strange that this particular music would be on my desk._

Mother put all of her children into music lessons. Yuuichi was made to learn the violin, Akito the viola, and Fuyumi the piano. We all did well, but only I chose to excel because only I had a reason to succeed. _Even now, everything I do must be better._ Mother had a beautiful voice, but she never sang outside of her rooms. Sometimes, I would catch the waft of her voice down the hallway; but as soon as her bedroom door opened, the song was over. I understood why, now. Father thought it useless. _Indeed, the man thinks many things useless._

I shook myself from my reverie: I didn't have time for that sort of thing. Though, I did place the "La Captive" sheet music on my stand in the music room. I then made my way to Judy's apartment.

As soon as Judy opened the apartment door to Tamaki's persistent knocking, I slipped inside and found somewhere unobtrusive to observe and to do some extra work. I heard Haruhi scolding Tamaki for bringing the entire club over and ignored the usual preamble. _Seriously, it never changes._ Judy's reaction's were priceless. She wasn't overt, by any stretch; but she still had a hard time keeping the flash of surprise from lighting her eyes each time the twins yanked, Tamaki pulled, Hani bounced, or Mori lifted Haruhi.

I ignored the introductions. _Boring._

"You already know Tamaki and Kyoya," Haruhi was saying. _My cue. I'd much rather not move._ The shadowy corner I had made my temporary home, the only shadowed area, divulged me; and I saw Judy's face take on a different cast when she saw me. _Is that enlivened interest? Good._

Hani swiftly began steering the conversation in his old way. Now that we were no longer a club, "cute", "food", and "cake" seem banal topics to me. But, Judy agreed to make lunch for all seven of us.

"Um. Okay, Hani, Mori. And, if you would like lunch, then I'll make it. Luckily, Haruhi and I just finished shopping." Judy had already begun gathering her tools.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Judy-chan, your apartment is really cute." Strangely, Hani's vocal quality lowered after introduction. _Why would he do that? Nervousness? Not likely._ I wasn't given long to ponder vocal timbre, for he continued with, "Are you going to make us lunch? Oh, and you can call me Hani. Call Takashi Mori. It makes things so much simpler." I heard a slight grunt, but I wasn't sure whether it was one of approval or disapproval.

"Um. Okay, Hani, Mori. And, if you would like lunch, then I will make it. Luckily, Haruhi and just finished shopping." I started pulling out appropriate fixings while Haruhi put away anything I wasn't about to use.

"Like they would have come over before you purchased groceries," Kyoya snickered in the background. I chuckled at that. He was spot on, as usual. I could tell this group loved eating home-cooked food. _Let's hope I can deliver._

I decided not to stray from American cuisine, and chose to make baked chicken seasoned with lemon, basil, thyme, and a dash of creole seasoning. I kept the sides simple, straight spinach and biscuits. _I am so glad I splurged on the needless Pillsbury. _Forty minutes later, and ding!

"Boys, dinner!" I called them to my small dining table. "Sorry, guys. Some of you may have to eat at the coffee table. Good news is, my apartment is small enough that it won't hinder conversation." Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi, and I sat at the main table while the others took the coffee table.

"Judy, I need this recipe," Haruhi's face was earnest as she chewed away.

"Oh, it's easy; chicken, whatever spices you have around that smell nice together, and voila!"

"It really is good, Judy-chan. Did you study?" I looked at Hani across the room and rolled my eyes a fraction.

"Now you're just trying to flatter me." I chuckled a bit. "I learned from my mom. It's a simple recipe really, one used for a typical American meal. She used to make it all the time."

Suddenly, two streaks flew across the room and framed my face.

"So, do you want to be…"

"Our little mother, and make our meals…"

"…forever?"

"What the heck?" I pulled my chin out of their hands and batted them out of my proximity.

"I don't think you're her type, you two devils," Tamaki cheered. He looked so pleased.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Like they would have come over before you purchased groceries." I rarely guarded my cynicism around the club anymore, but around anyone I'd just met I tried to keep a close guard on everything I said. However, that comment slipped before I could filter it. I looked around the kitchen; and, as expected, none of my friends thought anything of my snide remark. I glanced at Judy and saw her trying to stifle a chuckle and not succeeding. _A dark sense of humor. Interesting._

It wasn't long before the scent of baked chicken was floating through the small apartment. I hadn't eaten breakfast, so I had to fight the urge to run to the table when Judy called us to dinner. I chewed slowly, the measured bites of an aristocrat. The rest of club seemed to have lost any such manners. _Honestly, the food's good, but not that fabulous._ When Judy said it was a typical American meal, she wasn't lying.

I kept my eyes trained on my food when I sensed two orange streaks rush to the main table. I knew what they were up to immediately. I had hoped that one day Hikaru and Kaoru would grow out of their act, but they still liked to pull it out and dust it off every once in a while. They had their backs to the table on either side of Judy and were framing her face with opposite hands.

"So, do you want to be…"

"Our little mother, and make our meals…"

"…forever?"

"What the heck?" She jerked her chin from their hands and shooed them away. After what happened last week, I couldn't blame her for shying away from physical contact, especially the twin's brand. I pushed the nagging feeling aside that was telling me I didn't like them near her.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I've been picking up on an interesting vibe from the seven of you." I scanned the room, looking them all in the eye in turn.

"Please, continue, Judy." Kyoya's cool voice may have made my knees want to melt; but I was sitting, and I surely wasn't going to let his royal smugness make me feel stupid.

"It seems to me that you all are performing to certain types. Ever since I met you, Tamaki, you've been playing a strangely royal card." I swear Tamaki started shrinking before my eyes, but Haruhi pinched him, stopping his downward decent. "Mori, you seem to play the silent, slightly dangerous type. Yes?" He nodded. Encouraged by this, I plodded forward. "Hani, I think you must be the cute one..?"

"How'd you guess, Judy-chan?!" _Woah! How'd his eyes get so huge and adorable that fast? And, his voice just jumped that lost octave again. Weird._

"Ummm. I'd say that Hikaru and Kaoru are the hyperactively annoying ones. Yeah. That's it."

"Wrong!"

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wrong!" The twins chimed and swung their opposing arms around her shoulders. My eye twitched. _Must they continue to be so physical?_

"I think that's the most accurate portrait of the two of you I've ever heard," I said, wiping my mouth to distract from my twitching eye.

"Mischievous!"

"Pranksters!"

"Little Devils!"

"Not annoying."

_Now, I'm curious. She's so up front with her conclusions._ "After that, Judy, I'm curious what you think I am." I set my dinner ware aside. As I leaned back in my chair, she leaned forward and propped her chin in both hands. She made quite an adorable picture.

Then, with deathly calm, "You, Kyoya, are definitely the manipulator." _Well, well, well. _I could see her _almost_ question herself, but then a self-satisfied smile crept over her face as she continued to stare at me. I felt myself catch on fire in that moment. This woman was going to figure us all out, just like Haruhi had. This woman…might find her way inside our worlds.

"Geez! Does she have you pegged!" The twins were laughing uncontrollably.

Even Haruhi was in on it, "You've got to admit, senpai, she is right."

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How'd you figure it out, Judy-chan," Hani squealed adorably. _Why is a grown man squealing?_

"Well, you were all behaving like caricatures of people. There's more to a person than a single front. I've only seen a couple of facets of Tamaki and Kyoya's personalities, but I know that beyond their two main fronts they are deeper people. As for the rest of you, I've only known you for a couple of hours, so naturally all I'd see is the facade you'd want me to see. Hani, I don't have to explain why you are the cute type. It's painfully obvious. Mori, you lifted Haruhi into the air and stopped an idiotic squabble with a look. Twinsies, you two seriously act like you didn't get enough Ritalin when you were younger. Tamaki, the first time I met you, I swear you nearly went down on one knee to great me. And, Kyoya, you're always in the background calculating something." I rattled all this off as quickly as I could. I really didn't like being asked how I drew my conclusions as it usually put me in a tight spot.

"There's someone you left out, Judy," Mori spoke up. _That is an incredibly low bass he's got._

Puzzled, I asked, "Who?"

"Haruhi, of course." Tamaki placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Haruhi doesn't have a type that she follows. She's just her."

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had no need to know _how_ she figured out our personas. I knew her methods. Not to mention, our host club personalities are rather obvious, even if some of us have grown out of them somewhat. No, what I needed to know is how far she would be able to delve into the real us…the real me. _However, that intellect will be useful in the future._

I turned back to the rest of the room.

"Haruhi doesn't have a type that she follows. She's just her," Judy was saying.

"No, she's the natural." Tamaki began nuzzling Haruhi, and I could see Judy give an amused head shake.

She then looked at me and asked, "What is he talking about?"

"While you have our types nailed down, you seem to have neglected what makes us friends." Her eyes flashed at me.

"I just assumed you were all high school cronies." Her voice climbed a few keys and took on a sweetly innocent tone.

I frowned to cover the way her batting eyelashes affected me. "Yes, but we were also part of an elite club."

"…that you seem to have continued into your adult life. I gather Haruhi was the only female member and the only one without a clear type?" I twitched. _T__here's that self-satisfied smirk again. _"Are you seriously telling me that the only thing that made you friends was a club?"

_And, that's what's known as not being able to filter your thoughts._ _I do so enjoy watching people squirm._


	13. Of Vexations

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"While you have our types nailed down, you seem to have neglected what makes us friends." _Oh, he is the most stuck up guy I've ever met._

"I just assumed you were all high school cronies." He frowned a bit at this, like I had stolen some of his thunder.

"Yes, but we were also part of an elite club."

"That you seem to have continued into your adult life. I gather Haruhi was the only female member and the only one without a clear type?" He twitched. _Mission accomplished. _"Are you seriously telling me that the only thing that made you friends was a club?"

The men were all silent. _Oops._

"Actually, Judy. Yes." Haruhi's matter-of-factness cut through the awkward feeling in the air. "Tamaki started the club with Kyoya. He invited the guys you see here because he thought their differing qualities would bolster the club's popularity." She gave the room a sweep with her soulful eyes. "It's not a big deal guys. You're friends now."

"You're right, Haruhi. It's not a big deal. And, I apologize." _Geez! Again with the apologizing. It's seems it's all I do now._

Present (Three Weeks Later):

"Haruhi!"

"Judy!"

I'd never been one to make close friends quickly. Never. _I'm one who bides my time. Waiting, observing, analyzing. Only the strong survive and make it into my inner circle, with few exceptions. Haruhi is the exception._ It was a foreign concept to me, a detached person, making such a close friend in less than a month. In the States, I had three friends (maybe) that were good enough for me to yell at in a parking lot. To find one in Japan was something I had not expected.

"So, what are you looking for today, Haruhi?"

"Tamaki is insisting on some big anniversary dinner." She rolled her eyes and started walking.

"Dating anniversary? Engagement anniversary?"

"Nothing so important. It's the anniversary of the day he went to his first fair."

"Are you kidding me? Well, at least, you won't have to worry about him forgetting the little things."

When we entered the department store, I had to let my eyes adjust to the new lighting. "He's determined to go to dinner to celebrate. I told him that we could just have dinner at home to commemorate the momentous occasion, but he started crying. So, here I am to buy a dress for what is sure to be a ludicrous meal." Throughout her little speech, Haruhi had kept her focus straight ahead and her tone even.

"Wow. Are all his 'anniversaries' important?"

"All of them."

"And, he never forgets one?"

"Nope."

"I think that he fits you well, Haruhi. Tamaki makes the most of every opportunity to be with you. He's the romantic: You, the rational."

"Yeah. I know. It is nice. I mean, I never really cared for big gestures, and I still wish he'd go smaller; but it means a lot that he remembers Mom's death day, Dad's birthday, things like that. In fact, I think it was those particular days that made Dad decide Tamaki was okay."

We were silent for a bit, just focusing on the department we needed to be in. "Judy, what are you looking for?"

"Oh, I don't know. I have a feeling I may need a new formal or dress sometime soon." I aimlessly swept my hands across a rack of blouses.

"Why would you need a new formal?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to be asked to perform soon." Haruhi stopped walking and grabbed my arm, effectively halting my progress.

"Judy, who do you think is going to hire you?"

"Oh, I'm not too certain yet, but I have a decent idea that he's been conspiring for a while. Though, why he won't just ask is beyond me. I prefer it when people are forthright."

"Is it possible you mean Kyoya-senpai?" I didn't know her eyes could get any larger. Sure enough, her brown pools became ponds.

"Calm down, Haruhi. We both know that Kyoya only hires people he thinks are capable. I understand that his parties are very grand affairs and that classical music is usually the order of the evening anyway, so an opera singer wouldn't be out of place." That seemed to put everything in perspective for her. Her eyes went back to their normal size, her face took on its normal cast, and she started to walk.

"So, you only think of it as a possible job."

"Of course, that's all it is. Kyoya and I see eye to eye on the fact that business is business. If my singing is useful for his little shindigs, then I'm certain an appearance at one of his business parties would be useful for me as well." I was being incredibly pragmatic about it, even for me, for Haruhi's sake. _It would be rather nice if it were more than a performance, but it's not likely. Best to keep everything in perspective._

Later that night, I had put away the few items I purchased while shopping. I was surprised Kyoya hadn't asked me to do anything in the last month. _I really thought he would. It would be nice, whether it's business or not._ I turned on my record player and curled up on the couch with my favorite book.

Four records, a dropped book, and a thorough nap later, my cellphone rang. I looked at the clock: twelve thirty! _Who the heck is calling me now? My family are all at work in the States, so it's someone in town._ I grabbed my phone from my purse and checked the caller ID. _Kyoya?_

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late when I picked up my phone and dialed the number. I'd spent all evening preparing for my company's party. I'd called my events coordinator and given her my list of requirements. Now, it was time to put the first of my plan into action. I pressed the call button and waited.

"Hello?" The voice was groggy and a bit disconnected. I looked at my watch. Twelve thirty in the morning!

_Well, darn it._

"Judy, I'm sorry for calling so late."

"Kyoya?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Ummm…No, not at all. I'm still in my living room." _I'm pretty sure she fell asleep on her couch._

"I have a favor to ask of you." I kept my voice level. There was no way she'd pass this up: She was too much of an opportunist.

"Humm. What could it be?" She enfused her gravelly voice with a slightly coy tone, I thought.

"I'm hosting a party for my company in two weeks, but the music program isn't as full as I would like it to be." I knew I sounded cooly business-like. "Would you sing a set?"

"You know, Kyoya, of course, I'm saying yes; but you don't have to sound like we're such strangers." _Is that disappointment? _

"Judy, this is business. I need quality entertainment for my guests, and you need professional exposure. It's a win-win situation for both of us."

"I'm not a fool, Mr. Ohtori. I know that it is mutually beneficial, and I know that is the only way you work. Somehow, I can't help but feel that you are getting the better deal in this. What else do you have to gain?" I could hear the wheels whirring in her brain. "Oh, well. Thanks for the opportunity, _friend_."

The biting sarcasm caught me off-guard. "Judy, wait."

"What is it, Mr. Ohtori?" _If I didn't know better, I'd think she was hurt._

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"I thought the _great businessman_ would be used to it."

"What did I do?" I was feeling strangely desperate. _Why?_

"Nothing, sir. Is there a special selection you would like to hear that night. Unfortunately, I do not take requests from the audience, so I'll take your tastes into consideration now."

Before I could think about it, "La Captive," had escaped from my mouth. _What made me mention that piece?_

A long stretch of silence. _Did she fall asleep?_

Click. _She hung up on me!_

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Did he just ask that? How could he know? How did he KNOW?! He doesn't. It's not possible._ I don't know how long I stood there, holding the phone in complete silence. I don't know how long Kyoya called my name. I had retreated to a year prior, to a man I wanted to forget, but never could. I could hear every word he ever said, see his every expression, feel his touch. Images began flashing before my mind's eye: the hospital doors, a sterile hall, wilting flowers, machines. I could feel the fever. _No!_

I lowered the phone from my face and pressed the end-call button. As I came out of my daze, I noticed my record player had stopped. I rifled through my collection and pulled out Rachmaninov's Rhapsody. I turned the volume all the way up. I had to drown out my mind. I wandered my tiny apartment and aimlessly straightened the main room. I was just about to go to bed when I heard the doorbell ring. _Who would come visit so late? Stop leaning on the bell!_ I grabbed my taser and looked out the peephole.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared at my phone for a few minutes. That was not the way that phone call was supposed to go. _I suppose it doesn't matter. She did agree after all, but it would be so much easier if she had been in a more pleasant state of mind when she agreed._

I sat on my sofa for a while listening to the clock, trying to empty my mind. But, the hurt in her voice, the sarcasm of her words, haunted me.

_All right, that's it!_ I threw my legs over the side of the couch, stood, and grabbed my keys. I had to fix this glaring problem. If she wasn't happy about singing for me, my plans could be ruined.

I didn't really notice my state of dress until I was driving down the road: White t-shirt and jeans. _No time to turn back now._

I pulled into the parking lot and walked to her first floor apartment. The light was still on. In fact, the whole apartment was ablaze with light, and I could hear Pagannini's "Rhapsody" playing loudly. I knocked once, twice, thrice. I rang the bell, then leaned on the bell.

The peep-hole light darkened. "Who is it?" Her voice was muffled.

"Kyoya."

"What are you doing here? It's one in the morning." _She doesn't sound angry._

"I need to talk to you. Please, open the door."

"Kyoya, this is rather inappropriate." _She doesn't sound very disapproving either._

"Come on, Judy."

"Fine." The door creaked as she pulled it inward. The light from the living room backlit her figure, haloing her hair, and casting her face in shadow. From what I could see, she was still wearing her work clothes, a pencil skirt and white button down.

"May I come in?"

"Kyoya, I don't know why you came or what you're thinking; but I really don't approve of late night visits." She crossed her arms.

"I normally wouldn't do this, but I need to talk to you, and it would look bad for both of us if I'm seen on your doorstep at this hour."

"Very well." She grabbed the door and stepped aside to let me in.

I stepped in and waited for her to lock the door. I turned when I heard the door click and noticed her dress was much more casual than I had thought. Her shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a white camisole and the shirt ends were tied in a knot around her waist. Her skirt was slightly rumpled from sleep, and her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who is it?"

"Kyoya." He sounded worn out.

"What are you doing here? It's one in the morning." _Seriously, is he crazy?_

"I need to talk to you. Please, open the door."

"Kyoya, this is rather inappropriate."_ I meant it, too._

"Come on, Judy." _Nag, nag, nag._

"Fine." My apartment light flooded the porch, engulfing Kyoya in yellow flame. Somehow, though, he managed to maintain shadows on his eyes. The harsh light lit up the rest of his body, highlighting his clothing choice: jeans, loafers, and a white t-shirt. _Hardly what he'd wear, __even _on his day off.

"May I come in?" _Suave as ever. Dang, I wish his voice didn't turn my insides to mush!_

"Kyoya, I don't know why you came or what you're thinking; but I really don't approve of late night visits." I crossed my arms. In return, he raised one arm to lean on the door jam.

"I normally wouldn't do this, but I need to talk to you, and it would look bad for both of us if I'm seen on your doorstep at this hour."

"Very well." I pulled the door wide for him.

He entered the main room, and I knew he was waiting for me to lock the door and escort him to his seat. I flipped the deadbolt and then turned around to find him staring at me. His face was calm, but I knew he was taking in my every detail. It was making me uncomfortable.


	14. Of Paganini

Music Note: Rachmaninov's Rhapsody on a Theme of Pagannini is a 24 movement work. If you don't particularly care to listen to all of it, the main movement referenced here is No. 18. Listen to it here: www. youtube watch? v=4E7XHOotTX0 and start it when the story says to do so. :)

* * *

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it," she asked a bit self-consciously.

"Nothing." _She's beautiful._ I had been aware of her looks before, but I'd never seen her so disheveled. _Is it possible for someone to be so attractive?_

"Have a seat." I did. "Would you like some tea?" She walked to the kitchen languidly, and I noticed her bare feet. _Is that an American thing?_

"I'll take some, thank you." I tried to sound normal, but she was throwing me off balance.

"What are you here for, Kyoya? I doubt you hopped in your fancy car to have tea and inquire about my health in the second watch of the night." She bent over the coffee table and placed my tea before me. I watched her graceful movements, her face, her hands. _Poetry in action._

I cleared my throat. "I needed to clear up a misunderstanding."

"I think I understood you, Kyoya." She sipped her tea. "You make beneficial business moves. You want me to sing. Though, I'm not sure what's in it for you besides possibly impressing your guests." She blew into her cup.

I could hear what she was saying, but I was mesmerized by her movements: the way she tucked her feet under her, the way she leaned into her chair, the way she held her mug. "Uuuuhh. I think you may have misunderstood one thing: I _want_ _you_ to sing, Judy."

Her hazel eyes snapped open and looked hard into my own. I couldn't be sure, but I felt like she was trying to divine how much she could trust me. _This is a test, the first of many._

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had to take a sip of my tea. Just his presence was making me agitated. I still wasn't sure if he knew what "La Captive" really meant to me. Not to mention, Kyoya Ohtori was quite possibly the most handsome man I'd ever met, and I'd always had trouble dealing with such men one on one. _Of course, I've learned how to hide my nervousness and how to deal with men on a short term basis, but this much prolonged exposure could be hazardous._

"Uuuuhh. I think you may have misunderstood one thing: I _want you_ to sing, Judy."

I stared at him, hard. _Was he kidding me? He talked to me as if we were complete strangers and not friends at all. He, quite possibly, purposefully brought up the most painful memory of my life. Does he really have the gaul to think that I'll believe that's all he wants?_

"I know you do. Why?" _Out with it._

"You're gifted: I appreciate art. My guests will like hearing you." _Don't mess with me, Ohtori._

"I know I'm gifted, sir; I know you can appreciate the finer things in life; I know your guests will like listening to live opera and feeling sophisticated. My question isn't why you asked for me to sing opera, but what your reasoning is for the future. You have something up your sleeve."

"Maybe I do. You'll just have to wait and see. Is that a bad thing?" He smiled one of his devastatingly beautiful smiles into his mug. _At least, have the decency to show off your grin. Don't make me suffer by hiding it. Jerk!_

I frowned in return. "I suppose not, but I prefer to know what I'm getting into."

"Now, on to what I want to know." He set his tea down and his demeanor was complete gravity. "What made you upset over the phone?"

"Are you serious?" _Don't make me say it._

"Yes." The Rhapsody's Movement No. 18 began playing on the player. I tried to ignore my favorite work.

I'm not one to purposefully show my emotions, but sometimes they slip out. That was especially the case around Kyoya. I gathered my thoughts and put my cup down. "You completely ignored our friendship when you asked me. I know you're an important businessman and I'm a professional singer, but I thought…" _What did I think? That this might go somewhere? That I could like him? That…No. I don't have time for men. I tried once._

"You thought what?" He sounded eager for the answer.

"I thought you would still treat me as a friend regardless of being my temporary employer." That was the initial reason for my anger, so not a lie.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You thought what?" _This could be beneficial._

"I thought you would still treat me as a friend regardless of being my temporary employer." _Bingo._

"Of course, we're friends. I never assumed otherwise. I apologize if my manner seemed cold."

"It's alright, Kyoya. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." She put her feet on the floor and stood. I could tell my time was short. She was taking the dishes to the sink, which was situated in the kitchen island.

"I have one more question." I followed her to the kitchen and leaned over the counter to watch her wash the cups.

"What?" She rinsed the cups and placed them on the drying rack.

I got as close to her face as the dividing counter would allow. "Why did you hang up when I made my only request?"

Silence.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He leaned in and got pretty close to my face. It wasn't hard for him. The counter was barely three feet tall, and he was nearly six foot. "Why did you hang up when I made my only request?"

_Seems like he's sharper than even I anticipated. He knows, but I can't say it. I won't. _I looked into his grey eyes and then at the sink. My breathing was shaky and the memories were assaulting me again. I planted my hands on the sink edge to help me gather courage. "'La Captive' is a deeply moving song, Kyoya," I whispered.

"I know all about it. Would you, please, sing it?" He was abrupt but not unfeeling.

I looked at him then. When I saw his eyes soften and his sweet smile, I felt my pent up emotions threaten to spill out. I began to blink rapidly to keep the dam from spewing, but to no avail. I finally had to give up and shut my eyes while single tear after single tear rolled down my cheeks unbidden and unwanted. I wiped, but nothing could remove the rivulets. I tried to train my mind on the music playing. _Ironic that the No. 18 would be playing just now._ In fact, it was reaching a climax.

I felt warm fingers brush my cheek, and a palm followed. I tried to turn my face out of Kyoya's hand, but his other hand stilled me as he began wiping my tears with his thumbs. It was so gentle and so sweet, that I didn't want to move. I just stood there for a moment and let a man I'd only known a month wipe my tears away.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Judy, it's alright." She reached up with her right hand and cradled my corresponding hand on her face. I didn't stop messaging her face with my thumbs.

Her breathing evened out, her tears stilled, and her eyes opened. She slowly raised her eyes to mine. My heart stopped when our eyes met. Her hazel orbs shone a vibrant green rimmed with a sea blue and gray. A final tear escaped while I stared. I caught it with my thumb and tilted her face up to look at me more fully. Immediately, I noticed a wall go up behind her eyes. She swallowed and brought her left hand up to mirror her previous action.

It was only for a moment that we stood like that, counter between us, hands together, faces close; but I felt a magnetism. I didn't realize I was moving closer, but Judy did. She sighed and gently removed my hands. I felt her begin to release me; and, for some unknown, incomprehensible reason, I couldn't bear the thought of not maintaining contact. I caught her hands in mine before she could fully let go and began edging my way around the counter. I felt like she needed me to close the distance.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Judy, it's alright," he murmured. Impulsively, I reached my right hand up and cradled his left hand to my face. I didn't want the feeling to stop. I didn't want to feel the inevitable bereavement when he let go. The music reached its full crescendo.

But, eventually, it had to end. I pulled myself out of my doldrums, controlled my breathing, stopped my tears, and opened my eyes. I knew my eyes held every pain, hurt, hope, and joy I had ever experienced. Only one other had ever seen those emotions on my face; but here, over a kitchen sink, I was letting the coldest man in the world see my soul. _Why? I don't know._ The music started its last swell. When our eyes locked, I noticed for the first time that his grey eyes held a depth to them that I had never seen before. I saw a flash of similar pain. _Sympathy?_ One final tear traced its way from my eye, a tear of mutual understanding. Kyoya caught it before tilting my face up to his.

_No, too much. That's all I can handle. _I started erecting my walls and closing off my emotions. _I can only take so much._ But, still, I needed his touch; so I brought my left hand up to hold his right to my face, and I leaned my face into his gentle hands.

I felt the world stop for a minute as he held my face and I held his hands. I was thankful for the barrier of the tiny counter. I closed my eyes, but that didn't stop me from noticing the darkening of the light against my eyes. I felt his presence draw closer to me. _I wish he hadn't done that._ I sighed audibly and tugged his hands from my face. Before I could release his hands from mine, he grabbed my hand with his own.

I watched as he began edging around my small counter. _Why is he coming closer? Oh, gosh! Too close. Too soon._ I really wasn't ready for anything. Even if I wanted human contact, I was a really slow mover.

The music cut off.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire time, we were both completely silent. I felt like I was dealing with a wild animal. If I hade moved too fast or made any noise, Judy would have bolted. Her eyes had gone from sad and tender to slightly wild and afraid. I kept eye contact with her as I closed the gap between us.

"Judy, don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Her voice betrayed her.

_She's so small. I tower over her._ Again, I noticed I was bringing my face close to her's. It was no longer about her need, but it was about mine. An inch from her mouth, she spoke.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had closed the gap between us and was trying to get even closer. I hadn't had someone so near me since…I felt panic well up inside me. _It's not right. Not yet!_

"Kyoya, stop." I knew it wasn't loud enough. His lips were still approaching mine. I felt my mind groan with the thought of not being kissed by this man, but my heart was screaming to halt him. "Please," I pleaded. It wasn't loud, but it was heard. Kyoya's mouth stopped a mere hair's width from my own. If I weren't so cowardly, I could have simply moved my lips to finish what he had started. _I don't know what I want._

He pulled away from me, and I freed my hands. _And, there's the bereavement._

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kyoya, stop." The whisper was so light, I disregarded it. "Please." This time, her voice had more weight, and I halted a breath away from her lips and had to take a steadying breath to calm my nerves. I didn't know why I wanted to kiss her so badly.

I pulled back, and Judy freed her hands. _Why do I feel so empty?_

"I think it's time for you to go home now." She walked the few steps to the door and began unlocking it. I followed her.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was about to leave when he placed his hand on top of mine on the doorknob. "Please, sing the song for me." I froze.

"Kyoya, I am no one's captive," my voice, firm and determined, mirrored my resolve. _No one will take me without my consent._

"Neither do I think you to be. You are your own woman." I felt sudden relief wash over me with his words. _He respects me._ I was about to shut the door when he turned and bowed to me. "Good night, Judy Mooreson."

"Good night, Kyoya Ohtori." I locked the door and began turning off the lights one by one. _Tonight the light and I have nothing to do with each other._

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good night, Kyoya Ohtori," and she shut the door, effectively enshrouding me in darkness as she took the light.

* * *

R&R, everybody! So, ends your Valentine's gift. :)


	15. Of Walks

I lay in bed for an hour, tossing and turning. All I could think of was that I had really wanted him to kiss me. My body was screaming for Kyoya Ohtori to kiss me, but my heart was begging for him to not. _What is this? How can one man turn my life upside down __so quickly_?

I threw the blanket off me and grabbed my coat. I slipped on my tennis shoes, grabbed my taser, and walked out the door. It didn't matter if it was three in the morning. I had to calm my mind, and a walk was the best way to channel my energy and centralize my thoughts.

_What am I doing here? I always knew someday I'd leave home, but I never thought I'd be in Japan. I thought I'd return to Germany or France to study among friends. I can't turn back now: I've made my decisions. My only alternative is to act rationally within the situation. AND, to remember that rational behavior does not include allowing extremely handsome men to put the moves on me. I left home to get away from all that. _

_Jackson…Why do you haunt me?_

"Jackson." It had been so long since I had spoken his name. I had tried to erase him from my mind, repress the memories; but one brush with Kyoya Ohtori, one song request, had brought it all back. I had been blindsided by the rush of pictures, smells, touches, and feelings I recalled in less than two minutes. "Go away."

"Why should I?"

I sucked in my breath at the masculine voice behind me and quickened my pace. I turned my head enough to realize there was no one. I maintained my new speed, though. The sidewalk was well lit, but the park was deserted. It was then I realized how vulnerable I was. Alone. Three in the morning. No witnesses. _Time to go home_.

I grasped my taser more tightly in my hand and kept it at the ready. The over grown trees that framed the walkway were sinister to my eyes. My senses sharpened as I left my revery fully behind. I strained my ears for any sounds out of the ordinary.

Then, I heard it, a slight scuffling. I kicked my pace up another notch, so did the noise. _Someone is definitely following me. That voice was not my imagination. Judging from the steps, they are relatively close._ I began jogging, and the scuffling became decided running steps. I saw the park exit and broke into a full sprint. I was hoping my little bit of a lead would be my savior. It wasn't.

The yank on my pony tail was brutal, but I wasn't dragged into the trees as expected. My attacker pulled me close and turned me around. My eyes widened in recognition.

"Judy-chan. Why are you out so late? Or early, as the case may be?"

Sato was grinning sadistically from ear to ear. "You know, Judy-chan, it's safer to live on campus. Things like this don't happen at Ouran."

"You mean, you wouldn't attempt to do this at the university," I scoffed. "Don't make me laugh, Sato. You've tried and failed more than once. I don't think the place or the time matters to you. Now, let go of me before I am forced to retaliate." I tried to pull from his grip, but he twisted my hair in his fist and used his other arm to pinion my waist to him.

"Don't struggle, Judy-chan. You want this as much as I do," he whispered in my ear and began nuzzling my hair. I wanted to barf.

"Don't flatter yourself." Thankfully, he hadn't seen my taser. I raised both my hands to his chest with open palms, hoping that he'd take it as a sign of submission.

"Good. You've decided to make this easier on me." He released my hair and brought his free hand to my shirt front. "Pity, though. I prefer a little fire."

I seized my opportunity. I jumped and shoved the top of my head into his chin while I pushed the button on my stun gun and punched it into his gut. Sato dropped to the ground, completely out. I left him in a pool of streetlamp light. _Don't ever try to challenge me again, Sato._

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, I got a phone call from one of my men. "Sir."

"Hrnng." Wake ups were never my thing.

"Sir, Miss Mooreson was attacked." That woke me up.

"She what? Is she alright?"

"She is. She was out walking when a man grabbed her. Since the bodyguard didn't witness immediate violence, he didn't interfere as you said to keep Miss Mooreson unaware of our presence."

"What happened?" I began to dress. I only had an hour before I had to wake up anyway.

"She fractured his jaw with her head and used a stun gun to drop him. Miss Mooreson then walked away from her assailant with a calm that her bodyguard said was quote, "chilling."

I had to chuckle at that. "Is she back in her apartment?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Put an extra guard on duty and tell him to expect my visit."

I finished dressing and grabbed my keys. For the second time that night, I headed out the door.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was no way I was going to be able to go to sleep after being attacked AGAIN by that pervert. I wanted to run home, but I didn't. Every shadow looked sinister. Every shrub held an attacker. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. I walked slowly, with determined strides back to my apartment. I didn't squirm when I had to walk in unlit sections of the street. I kept my eyes forward and my taser out. It was nerve wracking but necessary. _I won't ever allow fear to conquer me._

When I reached my apartment parking lot, I did start running. I threw my door open and began to clear my domicile. Room by room, I flipped light switches on, opened closets and cabinets, checked under my bed and behind the shower curtain. I pulled out my archery set, crowbar, and any other blunt object with weight. I placed the bow and my quiver next to my bed, the crowbar in the lavatory, a large vase on the kitchen counter, and a baseball bat by the couch. I'd had to do it before, but there had never been a real threat. Now there was, and I felt the need for protection all the more. I didn't want to be alone.

_I wish Kyoya hadn't left._ What was I thinking? _If he had stayed, I wouldn't have gone out. I needed him to leave, though. It was imperative._

My cell rang. I jumped and waited for it to go to voicemail. It rang again and again. Whoever was calling had relentless perseverance. I picked up.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way to Judy's place, I dialed her number.

"Hello?" I said a silent prayer of thanks. She had answered her phone, but she sounded like she hadn't slept at all.

"Judy, I'm coming over right now."

"Kyoya? Why? It's three thirty. I need to get some sleep."

"I don't think you'll be able to sleep tonight, and I need to check on you."

"I'm not even going to ask. I'll put some more tea on."

"Can I have coffee?"

"Yes," she hung up with that.

I was at her door in less than ten minutes. I'm pretty sure I broke every traffic law on the way. _That is a first for me._

I didn't knock this time. "Judy, open the door."

I wasn't prepared for her serene demeanor. She let me in without preamble, handed me my coffee, and sat on the couch. I understood that I was to sit in the easy chair across from her; but given the circumstances, I chose to ignore the implied arrangements.


	16. Of Protective Measures

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Judy, open the door." I did. He was the picture of calm, but I could sense the tension behind his demeanor. I sat on the couch after handing him his coffee. He sat next to me. I'd never liked it when people sat close to me, but at that moment it was comforting.

"Are you alright, Judy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" In my attempt to reassure him, I'm sure I came across as emotionally dead.

"I have a feeling something happened after I left." He hadn't touched his beverage yet. Instead, he was noting the changes to my apartment. I saw him glance at the baseball bat near his hand and the new vase on the counter.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I went for a walk to sort my thoughts. That's all." She shrugged and curled up in a blanket.

"Why would you take a walk at three in the morning?" _I really can't understand her._

"Like I said, I needed to sort my thoughts. Moving helps to organize my mind."

_She looks so lifeless. Who did this?_

"Judy, I know what happened."

Her eyes were downcast. "You do? I wish you didn't." That surprised me. _Why wouldn't she want me to know? She's fiercely independent, but don't all women want protection?_

"I need to be honest with you, Judy. The night of the concert, I saw your face when Sato came out of the side door. I know he tried something. It doesn't take a genius to know that he wants you, especially after that horrible conversation after we performed."

"I figured you knew, Kyoya. Sato isn't exactly subtle in his overtures." She leaned her head on the back of the couch and breathed deeply.

I steeled my resolve. "Was it he who attacked you tonight?"

Her eyes flew open and she sat ramrod straight. "How did you know that? Wait. Never mind. Of course, you'd know." She trained her eyes out the window.

I leaned toward her. "Judy, when I saw his behavior toward you, I upped security on your hall at the school and assigned one of my security detail to you. I have already put a second man on you."

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You what?!" _Oh, he's gone too far._ "Who gave you the right to monitor me?"

"I didn't want anything to happen to you after we met. I was responsible for getting you the position at Ouran. I felt it my duty to make sure you were safe from certain hazards that accompany the job." _Arrogant! _

"'Hazards' accompany any job. I'm fully capable of dealing with them without being babysat. I got the job on my own merits." I stood and stared out the window, hands behind my back. The next sentences were crucial, and I wanted him to understand me fully, so I kept my voice even. "If you were part of the hiring process, you saw and recognized those merits and gave me a chance based on them. That's were it ends. No man can lay claim to me. No man has the right…I am no man's captive."

_Stupid tears! When will they stop?_ I wiped the obnoxious saline drop from my eye and sat back down.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I want you to know that I respect your independence, Judy." _Why do I feel my resolve cracking a little?_ "You are your own person. I just didn't want to see you hurt. Based on the report my men gave me, you are capable of defending yourself. Sato is relentless, though. Being tazed won't deter him, and I'm certain the fractured jaw will only make him angry. Please, accept my help. Please, let my men keep an eye on you. If Sato retaliates, and he will, he will do so with more force. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think he has assaulted you physically more than once, and, I think, each time his tactics have escalated." Her face hardened. "Did you tell him where you live, Judy?"

"I fractured his jaw…" She looked a little awed by the tidbit and rubbed her face in…S_ympathy? _She snapped out of her thoughts with, "No! No one at work knows where I live. The only people privy to that information are Haruhi, the guys, and you; and all of you found out through coercion." _We did barge into her apartment and demand lunch like a group of ravenous wolves._

"So, Sato, has taken interest to obsession already. I'm not too surprised by that. Not many women have refused him, and I think you're the first woman to not give in after a couple of attempts. It probably rankles him that he can't have what he wants. He will come again." Judy's eyes glazed over at what I said.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Obsession, stalking…I can't handle that, not again._ "How can you be sure?"

"Because he knows where you are. I believe he knew you were awake, knew when you left your apartment, and was biding his time in the park. Next time, Sato will come directly here." _And, so, it begins anew. How can I stop this? What did I do to deserve this? What did I do wrong this time?_ "Judy, promise me you won't open your door after nightfall."

"I can't make that kind of promise. I will need to leave my home at night sometimes. There will be people who come to visit me. You, for instance, came twice tonight." I gave him a small smile, and he gave me a radiant grin in return. _Man, his smile is like the sunset, a final splash of light wreathed by shadow._

"Then, please, make sure that you only open to people who have notified you of their arrival. I promise to always call or text before I come at night. Haruhi always does that, and I'll inform the club to do the same. Is that satisfactory?"

"Kyoya, please, don't worry." I really didn't want him to worry about me. I had done this before and could do it again. _Even if I don't want to have to relive the nightmare, I can't take anyone down with me._

* * *

Dear Readers, I think this story has taken a more dramatic turn. Hope that everyone is okay with that. I'm writing based on some experience, nothing too horrifying, and I wanted to let everyone know that these issues are real and do happen. On a lighter note, I'm trying to write a story based on what single, twenty-somethings really face, both male and female. If you have any thoughts on this, don't hesitate to R&R AND message me.;) I want everyone to be able to relate, not just me. My plan is to not make this an excruciatingly long story and to keep it within a single story arc. Let's hope for the best in that vein because I don't want to be a willy-nilly authoress.


	17. Of Second Goodnights

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kyoya, please, don't worry." Her eyes weren't ignited against me. Instead, an unknown emotion flashed across them.

Baffled, I asked, "How can I not with that maniac trying to take you?"

"Are you always so protective? Fine, I will not open the door unless I can identify the visitor as friendly. Satisfied?"

"Yes."

One more act of courage was need that night, so I steeled my nerves again and asked, "Why do you keep referring to yourself as 'no man's 'captive.' I can't imagine you bowing to anyone."

"I did once, the worst mistake of my life. That's all you need to know for now." She stared me directly in the eyes as she said this, and knew that's as far as I should go for the night.

"I won't pursue the matter further right now, but I am determined to know all I can about you, Judy Mooreson." I stood to go, and she led me to the door. Before she could open the door, I acted on impulse for the umpteenth time that night and pulled her into a hug. _I just need to hold her for a minute. Just a minute. _We stood in each other's arms in silence. Like before, she didn't struggle, she just responded to me. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Judy spoke.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I led him to the door. Before we reached the doorstep, though, he drew me into a hug. A hug that told me all that I needed to know about how Kyoya Ohtori felt that night. He had been afraid for me; he now felt relief; he cared. I didn't move. I let him hug me. It was nice to feel protected, but I also felt like he needed to be comforted, so I hugged back.

But, there's only so much a woman can take. "Kyoya, it's too much for me. Tonight has been too much. Please, let me go."

"I'm sorry. I guess you could say I'm feeling a bit protective."

"I appreciate your worry and that you rushed over here. I didn't need to be alone, that's for sure, but I'm not ready for anything more. I'm too confused." And, I really was.

"Goodnight, Judy. We will finish this later, then." He left, and I locked the door. _There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep tonight._

Two seconds later, I received a text. "You have the day off tomorrow. Go to sleep."

_Thank you, Kyoya._


	18. Of Interrogations

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I called the hospital that morning and said I had business to attend and would have to make up my hours later. I slept for another four hours and woke up at eight-thirty. I dressed in a business suit. _No need to look sloppy. Besides, a suit is intimidating and makes an impression._

My men informed me before I made it home that Sato had been taken for questioning. I was going to our security compound first.

I had made improvements to the unimposing building. My father had left it as a squat, brick number with nothing but pavement surrounding it. I had decided that that would not do for the Ohtoris. A seemingly abandoned building in the middle of a full lot would look suspicious, so I had the entire building remodeled and landscaped. It now had a pleasant but sleek exterior surrounded by a large garden. Anyone who passed by would think the full parking lot was due to business men working in the small office building of a mildly successful company.

I walked to the door, swiped my keycard, and bypassed the unnecessary secretary, whose only job was to shoot intruders. In the back of the first floor, I found the storage closet, opened it, and stepped inside. Instead of pales, cleaners, and brooms, another security station awaited me. I pressed my palm to the pad and waited for the hidden scale and sensors to compare my weight and appearance with my handprint's file. When I was cleared, the back wall swung outward and I took the stairs presented me.

At the bottom of the stairs, I met the head of my secret police. He lead me to an interrogation room. Sato was handcuffed to the table, his head lying haphazardly on the hard surface.

"What have you gotten out of him?"

"He just woke up, sir. From what we can tell, the combination of lack of sleep, blow to his jaw, and stun gun have kept him out. We had the barracks doctor look at him, but he said that nothing's the matter and that the fellow's sleeping it all off."

"I see. Time to wake him then. Send Hotta in to rouse the prisoner." I sat in the only chair near the one-way glass.

"Hey, you! Wake up." Hotta slapped Sato soundly enough to wake him but not hard enough to bruise his idiotic face.

"Hnrrmmmng?"

"State your name."

"Where am I?" _Idiot! Obviously you're in prison: Therefore, it's unwise to ask stupid questions._

"Name." Hotta was a great cat stalking his prey, his steps silent, his presence menacing.

"Sato."

"What were you doing this morning between 2:30 and 3:30?"

"What? Sleeping, of course."

"That's not what I think you were doing."

"I was, too."

"Do you have an alibi?"

"Umm…yes."

"Who? Yamamoto-san from Ouran University."

"Indeed? Can you tell me how you got here?"

"You kidnapped me."

"Wrong. We found you in a park, knocked out in the light of a streetlamp. Now, do you recall why you went to the park so early?"

"I…I needed to clear my head." Sato look nervous. I could see sweat break across his forehead.

"Clear your head of what?"

"I've been having issues with my girlfriend."

_Bingo! You little jerk._

"Your girlfriend. Is that who you met this morning?"

"Yes, you've got it. It's kind of a secret affair. Don't want anyone to know, so we meet in the park."

"Oh, so either you're cheating on your girl with the park woman, or you met your girl there to try to set things straight?"

"What…Ummm." I turned on the desk camera to get a different view of him.

"Come on, Sato. I gave you two options. Which one is correct?" _Hotta's in rare form today. Looks like I won't have to intervene._

"The second. Why would I keep two women? One is enough trouble."

"What's her name?"

"Ummm…Judy Mooreson." _Wow. He is really stupid._ I was flabbergasted by how easy this was and more than a little angry that he was claiming Judy as his girlfriend.

"So was Mooreson-san aware of the meeting?"

"Yes, or else she wouldn't have come." _Bad move._

"Don't get cute with me, boy." Hotta got in Sato's face. "If she was so aware, why did she run from you?"

"We fought."

"Fought before you made your presence known? What about you chasing her down and grabbing her by the hair?"

"I was only trying to settle our differences." He was squirming now.

"By violently pursuing and grabbing a woman? By forcing yourself on her?" The thought made my blood run cold. "No matter your relationship with the lady, what you did is never permissible and is punishable by law as abuse."

"I was not abusing her."

"Then why did she run? Why did she have to defend herself? Why were you left by this woman to fend for yourself?"

"She's a cold blooded, unfeeling witch," Sato yelled. "She casts a spell on men, and leaves them to writhe in their desire unquenched. Is it wrong to want to be free of such a woman?"

"It is when you chose to quench your desire without her consent. Men like you don't deserve to walk the earth. Before you say more, we have a witness who will testify that you were the aggressor. Now, do you want to make a deal?" Hotta was yelling directly into Sato's face.

"What kind of a deal?"

"I'll let my employer tell you about it."

I flipped the microphone in the observation room on. _Time to give him my conditions._


	19. Of Comfort

R&R, everybody!

* * *

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't slept passed noon in ages. I didn't like sleeping that much, as it felt like wasting half the day; but after all that happened the night before, I felt justified. I awoke to my cellphone going off. Haruhi was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Judy, do you mind if I come over?" She sounded normal.

"Sure. Where are you?"

"I'm at your door." I heard a knock.

I hung up the phone and opened the door. "Seems like someone must have talked to you recently, then."

"If you mean, Kyoya, then yes, he did. I understand that you feel the need to have us call first, but I don't know more than that. Kyoya suggested I come visit you today as you might not be feeling well. What's this all about?" She was calm, as always. In fact, she sounded almost completely unconcerned.

"Well, I didn't go to work, as you see. I feel fine now, but I wasn't on the top of my game this morning." _I don't think I should tell her everything. I don't want to burden her too much._

"I don't think it was your game that was off. I think you were either very sick, which is unlikely since you seem fine now; or something happened to deeply trouble you. I doubt much could keep you from work otherwise. So, what happened last night that caused Kyoya to send me over here?"

_I take it back. Haruhi is just as observant as she wants to be when she's concerned about someone._ "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Kyoya and I had a minor disagreement that we resolved."

"Kyoya wouldn't have sent me over for something so petty, and he certainly wouldn't have wanted my input. Don't try to hide behind half truths." _Darn it._

"I don't know if you're aware, but a member of faculty has approached me more than once." I really didn't want to tell her this.

"Tamaki mentioned something about being worried about you and his piano teacher." The gears in Haruhi's head started spinning.

"His teacher has threatened me more than once." _This is humiliating._

"So, Sato is a pervert. Did he try something last night?"

_Her persistence is a little unnerving._ "Haruhi, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Why not? The best way to get passed this is to discuss it."

"Do you know how shameful this is for me? Do you know how degrading it is? I may be able to fend off an attacker, especially one as weak as Sato; It doesn't erase the dirty feeling, the shame, or the humiliation." _Oh, God, help me._

"Judy, has this same thing happened to you before Sato tried? Did someone else harass you?" I knew why she was doing this, and I was trying not to resent her for it; but I couldn't cordon off all my feelings. I had wanted Kyoya to keep it quiet. _Why couldn't he keep this to himself?_

"A long time ago. It's not worth mentioning now."

"Judy, I may not be a practicing lawer yet, but you need to tell me everything. If we let this go unchallenged, Sato will continue to dog you and any woman he sets his sights on." She was so blunt and kind. Haruhi Fujioka was an enigma, an enigma that I could appreciate.

"The week of teacher inservice, Sato asked me out. When I told him no, he followed me around the rest of the day anyway. He sat next to me for every meeting and meal. At the end of the week, I told him that I don't date coworkers. He told me that he didn't care and that he would win. Though, I was uncomfortable around him, I didn't think too much about it. He seemed almost harmless."

"That doesn't seem much more than annoying, if you ask me."

"That's what I said, too. It wasn't until the day of the concert that he tried anything more." I had to stop. I couldn't actually say what he had tried to do that afternoon. Heck, I didn't even want to repeat the lewd comments that Kyoya and Tamaki had witnessed.

"What happened? Judy, I need to know in order to help." She had been working in the kitchen, preparing the food she had brought over. She stopped to look at me hard.

"You can't tell Tamaki. Do you promise? If he knows, he would hate taking lessons. Sato is the best pianist in Japan, and Tamaki can learn from him." I don't know why I was praising Sato. Maybe, it was my attempt to put off the rest of the conversation.

"Tamaki has money that floats around him in a full rainbow. He can take lessons from whoever he wants. He could fly out every week to learn from Lang Lang if he wanted, so don't try to hide this behind concern for your friends. Besides, Tamaki is not one to align himself with such men." I set my jaw at her. "I promise not to tell Tamaki unless the situation warrants it as necessary."

"Thank you." _That's a relief. I don't want anyone else to know. _"I went on stage to sing and was dismissed because I had no pianist. Sato grabbed my hand and practically pulled me offstage. I tried to shake him, but he pulled me into an alcove. I don't know what he was going to do, I just remember him caging me against a wall and him saying that there was nothing I could do and he always got what he wanted. I broke free of him and ran into Kyoya by chance." _Thank God._

"He assaulted you on campus?!" Haruhi didn't look like her innocence was shattered by the revelation. She only looked more determined to ring the whole truth out of me. _I wonder what she's had to go through._

"Yes. I gave him a taste of what was going to happen if he tried it again, but it certainly didn't intimidate him enough. After rehearsal, he made some overtly sensual comments and made a poor attempt at subtle innuendo. I've heard stuff like that before, but never has a man been so brazen around other people."

"Who else was there?"

"Kyoya and Tamaki. They escorted me out before Sato could say anything worse."

Haruhi was preparing rice balls and staring off into space. "What else happened that day?"

"Why would Sato try something else after being put in his place by both the guys and me?" _I still didn't understand why he would keep trying._

"Because he obviously didn't learn his lesson the week before and before you sang. What else?"

"After the performance that night, I went to get some water for us three. Sato caught me at the water cooler and asked me to go out to 'celebrate.' He also ran his hand up my arm." I shivered at the memory. I knew it wasn't enough to convict him.

"So, he's kept his distance up until now, has he? I wonder why he waited a month before attempting you again." Haruhi place a fourth rice ball on a tray and began to prepare tea.

"When you put it like that, it makes my skin crawl. 'Attempting me' makes me sound like a mountain of allure, which I'm not. It makes me feel dirty, like I tempted him…I didn't. I didn't. Did I?" I could feel bile rise in my throat, as I tried to recall anything I may have done to tempt Sato, as I remembered his hands on me the night before, as I remembered every word. I ran to the lavatory and threw up. I threw up the memories of the last month and a half, of what drove me from the States. _Why can't I be left in peace?! What have I done to these men? NOTHING!_

I heard footsteps behind me as I washed my face and rinsed my mouth. "Judy? Are you alright?" This time, Haruhi was truly concerned.

I looked at her in the mirror. "I'm fine."

"Judy, why did Kyoya send me over today?"

"I went for a walk. Sato must have staked out my normal walking route. I don't know why he would have been around at two in the morning, but he was." I chuckled at my own stupidity. "I tried to run, but he grabbed my hair. He was going to take me on the sidewalk. It felt like his hands were everywhere. They weren't, though. He was very methodical, like he had practiced or taken women against their wills already." I felt my gag reflex try to start. I filled my rinsing cup with water and drank. "I waited for him to think I had given in so that he would let his guard down. When he released my hair, I used my head as a club and rammed the bottom of his jaw. Then I dropped him with my stun gun."

"So, you dropped him. I'm rather surprised Kyoya hadn't put security on you before last night."

"So, you're used to him being high-handed, then? The fact is, apparently, I've had a bodyguard since the day we all met, but the fellow decided that I could handle myself last night." Repeating that final fact gave me a small sense of pride. _I can take care of myself._

"Sounds like Kyoya. He doesn't like people to be aware of his presence. His security detail and private police are the most covert and discretionary in the world. Can you handle a rice ball? I doubt you've eaten."

The last thing I wanted was food, but I knew the best thing for me was to eat. "Thank you."

We ate in silence, lost in our own thoughts. I surprised myself with how hungry I really was. I ate two rice balls, nearly a full cluster of grapes, and drank two cups of tea. _Well, that's trauma for you._

"Do you know where Sato is now?"

"No. I hope I tased him really good and that he's still lying out there." _Where'd all this animosity come from?_

"Well, I doubt he's still in the park. My guess is that Kyoya's guards took him for medical care."

"Medical care. Why?" _That's the last thing that guy deserves._

"One can never be certain with the Ohtoris." She waved her hand at the thought. "I think it's time to discuss strategy."


	20. Of Checkups

On this most auspicious occasion of my birthday, I would like to gift to you, dear readers, another chapter! Read and review, if for no other reason than to make the reveiw a b-day present. :)

* * *

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time I was done with Sato, I was positive he wouldn't try anything else. I gave him until the end of the school term to find a new position under the condition that he ceased seeking Judy out, ceased harassment and threats of the women on campus, and behaved as the model Japanese citizen. I told him that he was under constant surveillance until the end of the term. If he transgressed any of the conditions, he would not be permitted his quiet exit from Tokyo. _Oh, no. His departure from Tokyo would be conducted through my police to a secret detention facility._ He left my compound without a single mark on his body. At least, one couldn't see any marks on the surface. My men were extremely good at inflicting pain and leaving no evidence.

I looked at my phone. _Time for dinner._

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi stayed with me the entire day. We walked to the park where Sato attacked me the night previous. Haruhi had asked if I really wanted to do that so soon. To which, I responded that it was better to face any fears as quickly as possible. After our walk, we watched a movie and prepared dinner.

"Judy, that was Kyoya. He says he is on his way here." She put her cell down and continued her preparations.

"Okay."

"Whether you're ready for this conversation or not, Judy, Kyoya would have come over tonight and had it with you. He's not one to take a threat to his friends lightly."

"Friends…With Kyoya Ohtori? I'd like to think that was true." It didn't matter that he had embraced me. It didn't matter that he had nearly kissed me. Those were things that men did if they thought the woman was vulnerable.

"I guarantee that he terms you his friend. If he didn't, he wouldn't have rushed to your side last night. He wouldn't have given you the day off. Those are things he only does for people he considers close to himself. I have only seen him go on the defensive for others when he feels strongly about them. I can also guarantee that he is no longer just on the defensive, but he is now also on the offensive for you."

I busied myself with dessert. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She put the spoon down. "It means that he will defend you and take measures to ensure your safety in the future."

"How?"

"He'll have to tell you himself."

Just then, my phone rang and a simultaneous knock sounded on the door. I checked the caller I.D.: Kyoya O.

"I'm at the door, Judy." He sounded so serene, almost like nothing had happened, like no one had tried to hurt me, like we were still just congenial acquaintances.

"No unexpected visitors?" He gave me a once over and headed for one of the counter stools.

"Nobody, apart from Haruhi. How was the hospital?"

"I didn't go today. I found the lack of sleep a bit more than even I can handle." His ironic air made me smile on the inside.

"You didn't go to the hospital, Kyoya," Haruhi threw over her shoulder as she pulled something out of my cabinets. "I must confess that I'm surprised."

"I had business with some of the house assets today." He popped one of the grapes I had left in the bowl into his mouth.

"I see. I bet that took up most of your day then. Are you ready for dinner? Judy and I have been cooking in anticipation of guests." I honestly felt pretty ashamed of my lack of hospitality that day. I felt like I was completely relying on Haruhi to not just take care of me, but to fend for herself and to entertain my visitors. I rushed to the china cabinet and began setting the table. I tossed a salad directly after, placed it and my side dishes alongside Haruhi's main course, and then poured drinks.

"Everyone to the table, then," I cheered. _I want him to know that I'm alright. No need for him to worry._


	21. Of Anger and Forgiveness

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone to the table, then," Judy said happily.

I still didn't know Judy very well. If I were anyone else, I would say that she was doing just fine. _She's doing a bang up job of looking cheerful; but knowing this woman, she feels horrid underneath all that good humor._

We ate in silence for the first few minutes. "Did you two ladies have a good chat today?" _Not the most subtle approach, but it's best to acknowledge the elephant in the room._

"We did, and we've made some plans," Haruhi enjoined.

"What kind of plans?"

"Legal action," said Judy firmly with downcast eyes.

"I don't think that will be necessary." _I hope she takes this well._

"Why not?" _She looks confused…Ah! There's the light of understanding dawning in her eyes._ Indeed, Judy's eyes widened, and her mouth formed a small 'o.' Haruhi just smacked her forehead. _Haruhi's witnessed way too many of my tactics. _

"Kyoya?"

"What, Haruhi?"

"You did _not_ do what I think you did…_again_?" I could see the lawyer's ire building behind Haruhi's eyes. I could also hear a familiar nickname being whispered under her breath. Though all I caught was "stupid…", I knew she was livid.

"Clue me in, please. Why will legal action not be necessary?" Judy was looking directly at me, completely ignoring Haruhi's head slapping.

"Haruhi, do stop that. It's not like you were unaware of what I would likely do." She stopped and glared at me.

"You can't keep bypassing the law. No matter how much money you have, your actions are border-line illegal. No, scratch that. They are very illegal."

"I'd hardly call having someone over for a chat 'illegal.' I'd also be reticent about making claims of illegal behavior when everyone I talk to is released in a timely fashion, just as any visitor to my company is." I could see the flash of my glasses reflected in Haruhi's eyes, and I could see her resign herself to the current situation.

"Hold it! Don't tell me, Kyoya, that you have or had Sato in your custody? What happened?" Judy seemed neither angry, afraid, nor upset with me. Usually everyone cowers before my glasses glint and shadow king qualities.

"After you stunned Sato and left last night, the body guard called me while he followed you home. I gave the order to remove Sato from the street to my security compound. He needed medical attention." _I doubt that explanation will suffice._

"So, you took him in for questioning. I don't think he got any medical attention in a holding cell. My next question is why did you release him, and did you put any conditions upon that release?" _So penetrating in her reasoning._

I cleared my throat. "Technically, that is two questions, my dear." I put my fork down and lifted my glass to my lips.

"Two questions that you will now find yourself answering, good sir." I looked at her over my glass and raised my eyebrows.

"Will I now?"

"If you want to stay, yes. If you expect me to go back to work with that guy, you better give me a thorough explanation." I gently placed my drink on the table and just stared at her. "Put up or shut up, Ohtori."

"An interesting American phrase." I rubbed my chin. Haruhi had stopped slapping her forehead and was now gazing at the pair of us intensely. _As always, Haruhi can see straight through me. _I cleared my head. "What does it mean?"

"I should think it would be fairly self-explanatory. It means to tell me what I want to know or stop talking." Her vehemence was not something I expected to deal with today. I had pulled a few articles on abuse earlier today and read them all. I filed through the data in my mind. _'Abused women will sometimes release their outrage on those around them.' Best to appease her._

"Sato has been released from my security compound. I'm sure Haruhi has already informed you of the vastness of my police." I looked to Haruhi for confirmation. An affirmative nod allowed me to proceed. "Before he was released, I made a visit to attain certain information."

"You interrogated him, you mean," Judy mumbled.

"No, I didn't. I didn't enter the room until after Sato was done talking to my men."

"You make it sound so open and easy." _Now she's getting cynical._

"Once he made a declaration of his whereabouts and intent, we assured him that we had a witness that would testify against him in court." I looked back at Haruhi. "So, you see, Haruhi, we can easily get him in and out of court at any time." She rolled her eyes at me.

"What were the conditions of his release, Kyoya?" Judy was covering her discomfort. I could tell.

"I was just getting to that. Sato has until the end of this term to find a new job as long as he does not speak to or approach you, harass or threaten other women on campus, and behaves as the model Japanes citizen. I have a man on him at all times, and have bugged his residence. If he fails to keep any of the terms, my men will take him back to the compound and I will then decide what to do with him. Probably, my permanent holding facility…" Haruhi was staring at me. "-or court. Geez, Haruhi, he shouldn't even be permitted the option."

"No, he shouldn't." Haruhi was in one of her rare, furious moods. "He should be in a legitimate jail right now. We should be preparing for court. We should be lining up past victims and current witnesses."

"Haruhi, that would be so messy. Both Tamaki and I would be called to the stand. I doubt any of the women on campus would be willing to testify, either."

"Are you saying _you_ wouldn't take the stand?" I turned to face Judy. To my surprise, she looked less analytical and slightly hurt.

"No, Judy. I will take the stand if necessary, but isn't it better to just get rid of him?"

"This isn't 'just getting rid of him.' This is giving Sato a get-out-of-jail-free card. This is letting him get away with assault, battery, and trying to, to _rape_ me." She had started off angrily, nearly yelling; but by the end of her little rant, she was whispering in shame.

I stood and walked around the table, pulled Judy from her chair, and placed my hands on her shoulders. I stooped a bit to look her in the eye. "You stopped him, Judy. Sato wouldn't have been able to get that far even if you couldn't have stopped him. Your bodyguard was poised to step in the moment it looked like you needed him." She was strangely tentative, glancing up at me and lowering her eyes again. I heard a shaky breath being drawn in just before she straightened her shoulders beneath my hands and raised herself to her full height. She looked me directly in the eyes and shrugged my hands from her.

"I want to know _why_ you let him go. You sent a message to him that he can get away with this kind of behavior as long as he doesn't get caught. I want real justice, Kyoya."

_Most of the time, no one questions my motives, my intent. Judy is questioning me and is demanding an answer. Nobody has ever stood up to me and demanded an answer. Haruhi only ever called me out when I disguised kindness with self-interest. She's the only one to question my motives, and only twice. _

"To answer your question, I really did think taking care of this quietly was the way to go. I didn't think you'd want your coworkers to know that you were being stalked and abused, nor I did think you'd want the country to be let in on the fact that you were terrorized. I was considering your privacy."

"These things get swept under the rug way too often. No, I don't want to be the face of abuse victims everywhere. I don't want to be the face of victors over abuse, either. I just want him to be brought to justice under the law." Judy went to the counter and picked up dessert. As she brought it in, she addressed Haruhi.

"Haruhi, how long will it take to collect the information we need from the women of the music department?"

"I could be conducting interviews for weeks. First, I have to decide who are likely candidates for involuntary participation in Sato's games. Second, I have to find out who really is afraid of him. Third, I have to gain their trust and get them to talk to me."

"Can you start with Miss Yamamoto?"

"Why?"

Judy began serving us strawberry pie. "Because I think she was coerced into not playing for me. She may be cold and lack passion in her playing, but we were getting along fine before the concert. I talked to her that morning and had her assurance she would be there on time. She disappeared with no phone call, email, or message but was back the next day. Yamamoto hasn't spoken to me since. Sato's incredibly fast appearance on stage unnerved me, and his quick volunteering of Tamaki's time was purposeful, I think."

"You think Sato set it all up. Why would he do that?" Haruhi popped her fork into her mouth and smiled in pleasure, _as she is want to do still_.

"He wanted Judy to feel the need to ask him for help. If Tamaki wasn't proficient enough immediately, Judy would have been inclined to find the best pianist on campus. So, Sato would have stepped up to save the day. He wanted her to feel indebted to him." I shifted my gaze to Judy. "But, because Tamaki was more than equal to the task, Sato was left to stumble all over himself and make lewd passes at you. Is that what you are saying?"

"Exactly. I think Sato has some sort of hold on Yamamoto that she's ashamed of, and I think it's similar to my situation just more advanced. I think he's been harassing her for a long time."

"Maybe, I should start with her, then," said Haruhi.

"I hate to say this, but you are not a practicing lawyer yet, Haruhi. Any investigation you make, will be shaky in court unless you can get them to sign a statement and a contract saying they will appear in court. We'd still have to find a lawyer to take the case." I knew I was pushing it. Judy had been about to take her first bite of strawberry goodness, but she set her utensil down and stared at me instead.

"Are you kidding me? Why are you so opposed to doing this the legal way? I sure hope you are about to present a decent alternative, like one of your lawyers. Because if not, I'm finding my own."

"Calm down, Judy."

"I am always calm." _Usually, you are._

"It's not that I don't want to do things legally. Actually, everything I did today was perfectly legal. My police work with the government most of the time. We frequently catch criminals for them and turn them over. If that's what you want, we can do that. I'll bring Sato in again and incarcerate him. Then we can charge him. It will take a long time before it goes to court. Sato isn't poor: he'll be able to post bail. And, when he does, he'll be after you. He'll be on the street for six months, at least, before a trial, and in that time, instead of quietly leaving you alone, he will be hounding you to call off the trial and possibly harassing you even further." _I can't believe I'm lowering myself to an explanation. _

"So, what you're saying now is that if we turn him in and press official charges, he will become worse than if we threaten him and force him to leave?" She finally ate her first bite of pie.

"Yes. He may be a pervert, but he has a reasonable side that deals strictly in self-preservation."

"Where will he go then?"

"Likely, he'll try to get another job in Tokyo. I won't allow that. If he is able to find a new job after the sealed references I send, I will make it abundantly clear that Tokyo isn't conducive to maintaining his health." Both the women shivered.

"So, you're effectively shutting him down within the city limits," Haruhi queried.

"Indeed."

"I don't think you're going to settle for Tokyo. I think you're going to follow through to every job he applies for. Aren't you?" Judy's eyes bore into mine.

"I haven't decided, but if that's what you wish, then I will."

"I never said it was my wish. However, a man like that shouldn't be allowed to live in complete comfort for the rest of his life."

Haruhi began cleaning up. "Judy," she began, "listen to me on this point. I've been witness to how the upperclass live for nearly the last ten years of my life. If Sato is convicted, he won't spend time behind bars, at least, not for long. He will use his money to pay his way out eventually. He will bribe the judge, the jury, the government, or use his significant popularity as a performer to sway the public and get a lighter sentence. It's the way of the world, unfortunately."

"Sadly, I am coming to a greater realization of that fact. I know that back home things like this are kept quiet, that many of these rapists, harassers, and perverts are given lighter prison terms or none at all. I'm not so naive as to think they are all penalized to the fullest extent of the law." She began rubbing her temples. "I'm just used to the idea of the judicial system always producing the correct outcome, even if it doesn't." She blew a raspberry with her lips. "Have it your way, Kyoya, but I hope he is dogged out of work for the next ten years of his life."

"Vindictive." I curled my lip in amusement.

"I think I can be for the moment, considering it's only been a day since…you know. I'll forgive him later on this evening."

"You'll what?" Haruhi was flabbergasted. I kept my mouth shut. _That's not what I expected._

"I was expecting to say that after the trial, but now I need to get along with Sato until the end of the term. So, that means I need to formally forgive him, and, as I try not to lie to anyone, I must truly pardon him."

"Is that normal where you are from, Judy? It's not normal here. I doubt he'll accept or respect such a sentiment. In fact, I'm certain you'll be viewed as weak by Sato and anyone else who knows your story." Haruhi and I were equally curious about the revelation, so I had no problem with Haruhi voicing our thoughts.

She looked at Haruhi and then me. "It is not normal in the States. In fact, I know few people who would forgive a man such a crime. But, apart from it being a logical course of action since he will still be working with me and I want to live in peace, it is also a calling I feel. I know that pain, anger, and fear are all natural emotions for me to feel. I also know that most would consider a grudge and what I need. To hold grudge and seek revenge are both choices that I can make. They are actions that I can choose based on the reaction of my feelings. If I choose to keep a grudge in my heart, then I am not hurting Sato with my hatred, but myself. If I seek revenge on him, I don't end up unsatisfied and choked with angry passion that will consume me. It's a sin against God as well as myself." She lowered her head. "I'm heading for the couch. Haruhi, just leave the dishes. I'll finish later. Heaven knows, I'll need the distraction."

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was expecting to say that after the trial, but now I need to get along with Sato until the end of the term. So, that means I need to formally forgive him; and, as I try not to lie to anyone, I must truly pardon him." I meant every word. I truly believed that if I didn't forgive Sato, I would be sinning against God and myself. _How could I look myself in the mirror every day if I harbor such bitterness? In order to free myself, I have to choose to turn my anger into pity, true pity, for the man. He has a major problem that he has chosen to deal with by committing crime. He has chosen to let his lust run amuck and chosen to attempt assault. There _are_ better choices, but he has allowed his vision to be clouded; and I feel sorry for a man who can't see passed the temporal things._

* * *

R&R. :)


	22. Of Outlets

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You plan on forgiving him because you feel it's a sin to not? If so, why are you feeling so vindictive now?" I sat next to her, and Haruhi took the easy chair.

"Simple, really." Her sincerity was mind-boggling. "I'm angry and livid that a man would try to do such a thing to me. However, I'm trying to control my anger. It makes me sick to think about what Sato wanted to do; but I can choose to react to it differently. I can choose to turn my anger over to God and forgive the man. It's not easy. It's not! I don't want to do it, but I will. If for no one's sake, but my own. I can't deal with the fury that's building inside me. It's threatening to take over my heart, mind, my very soul. If I don't release it, bitterness will eat me alive."

I countered, "I think you're allowed to be angry. In fact, you should be angry. What he did was despicable, and I want him to feel my own fury."

"I can't handle the intensity of my anger."

"Then find an outlet. Sing, play the piano, start boxing. I don't know. Try running. I think you should allow yourself to be angry. Just find a way to let it out."

She turned in her seat and tucked a leg underneath herself to get a better view of me. "I know what you are saying, Kyoya; and I agree with you to a certain extent; but this type of anger borders on madness, and I will not cross that line by hanging onto an emotion for too long that I can start siphoning off immediately."

"Then start your healing process now, but allow for something else to pour your fury into until you can completely forgive the man." _The word 'forgive' in terms of Sato burns my tongue. It's disgusting to even think about forgiving him, but I still have to salute her for standing and defending her choice so effectively._

"If you recommend an outlet to me, then I will not deny myself a chance to drain some energy."

_Strange wording. _"I know a couple of men who could help with that."

"Who?"

"Are you going to suggest Hani and Mori as martial arts masters? It figures." Haruhi looked at Judy. "If you go to them, they will want to know what happened, but both will respect your silence. I trained with both of them after a certain incident at the beach, and I can guarantee that they will treat you with great care."

"Yes, that was my thought. If you like, I can just tell them you want to learn as a means to defend yourself. They'll understand that."

"That sounds good. I'm not especially athletic, so they'll have their work cut out for them."

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The discussion ended with Kyoya and Haruhi suggesting I take martial arts under Hani or Mori. I couldn't help but think it a bit funny. _When I took tae kwon do, my teacher looked at me, shook his head, and chuckled, 'It's very hard.'_ _Well, we'll see._

"That sounds good. I'm not especially athletic, so they'll have their work cut out for them."

I found out that night, that I'm a very passionate person when roused. I didn't like it. _It's not fun to feel so much, to feel that your emotions are about to run amuck with your soul._


	23. Of Attacks

R&R, my friends. If you don't remember the original catalyst for this, head back to ch. 5.

* * *

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two weeks since the incident. I hadn't missed a day of work, save for that first day. I hadn't seen Sato at all in the last two weeks. It made me wonder if Kyoya had told him to stay out of my sight. _That's fine with me, but it makes me feel a bit uneasy not knowing where he is._

As had become my habit on Mondays, I went into work early to talk with Tamaki. He had made my studio his early morning practice room after deciding mine was held "perfect piano."

"Judy! Mon ami!"

"Tamaki, I may be present bodily, but my mind hasn't caught up with the rest of me. Please, keep it down." _I hate mornings, but I like my weekly chat with Tamaki._ I really didn't get to talk with him otherwise, so I sacrificed an extra hour of sleep.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting that I have more than one friend who isn't a morning person." He hung his head and slid a single finger atop the keys.

"Seriously, Tamaki? I'm pretty sure that you're the only morning person in the entire gathering." I had taken to calling their group "the gathering" as "club" didn't seem to fit them. _They aren't children anymore: they're adults and friends._ "Don't crawl under the piano again. You're twenty-five! When someone tells you the truth, you shouldn't take to obscure hiding places and pretend to grow mushrooms." He immediately ceased his downward movement.

"It's part of my charming persona. Everyone likes it." _Aaah! The 3,000 kilowatt brightness is killing me. Turn off the smile, please._

"I beg to differ. I bet, if you tone down your disappointment to maybe just a sad face, Haruhi and Kyoya wouldn't ignore you or smack you upside your head so much." I plopped down on my sofa after turning on my coffee pot. "Would you like a cup of Joe?"

"Excuse me?"

"Coffee, Tamaki." _I don't know why I'm in such a bad mood today._

"Commoner's coffee?! YES!"

"Hold your horses. It's not instant." His countenance fell. _And, dejected again._

"Then what could you possibly be making? Haruhi has been making me commoner's coffee since I was sixteen."

"I'm sure it's very similar to what is made in your home. In your kitchen, there is a machine that looks like that." I pointed to the coffee maker. "They put coffee grounds in the top, fill the side with water, and press the button. _Voilà_!" The first of the fully percolated beverage started dripping into the pot.

_I swear a just saw an actual lightbulb turn on over his head._ "Have you made this every week," Tamaki asked as he stared, dumbfounded, at the pot.

"Every week. But, in your defense, you are usually practicing when I make it." I pulled the pot off the heater and poured the first mug-full for him. "Here." I then thrust my open palm in his face so he could see the small bucket-creamers.

"What are these little drums?"

"That's creamer, Tamaki. It's packaged like that so you don't have to refrigerate it."

"Really?! Commoners are so amazing!"

"I guarantee you the man who invented the creamer bucket is not a commoner anymore," I deadpanned.

I made my own cup and sat back down as Tamaki toyed with the creamer and sugar packets.

"Judy, what's been going on the last two weeks?"

_I hadn't expected that._ "What do you mean? Nothing, of course, besides getting ready to sing for Kyoya's big shindig."

"I know something happened that Kyoya and Haruhi don't want to talk about. I also know it likely has something to do with you. Are you alright?" His face was earnest, but I wasn't ready to burden anyone else.

"It's nothing to worry about. I promise."

"Then why won't Haruhi tell me?"

"You tell me." _When stuck in a corner, change focus of conversation._

"Maybe she actually remembered! I knew it! I knew something was up! You were in on it all the time. Weren't you, Judy? You just happen to be the least able to keep a secret. Must be your lowly upbringing. How should I look when she tells me?"

"Tamaki, stop jumping around! You'll spill coffee everywhere." He put the mug on the piano. "Now, sit."

"How can I when I'm so happy!" He grabbed me and began spinning me around.

"Termefki! Strrpfit! ….Druhn!" _I'm going to be sick! I can't breathe. Need inhaler. Oh, dang! I think I left it at the apartment. No bueno._

"What is going on in here?" I knew the voice, but I couldn't see the man due to my face being buried in the blonde's chest.

"Tamaki, put her down now!"

"Kyoya, mon ami!" Tamaki released me abruptly and I went flying onto the couch. "Why didn't you tell me that you three were planning me a surprise?"

I couldn't catch my breath. I could feel my lungs start convulsing with lack of air. Everything was constricting. My throat, tickling and getting smaller. My first instinct was for my inhaler, but I didn't have it. My next, was to cover my mouth and regulate my breathing that way, but it was too obvious. My last, and slowest option, was to slowly drink my coffee and allow the caffeine to relax my chest and throat muscles and stimulate my lungs. I took option three while Kyoya addressed the Tamaki problem.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" He shot me a glance that was supposed to say, "What the heck did you tell him," but it turned into a doctor's cool analysis as soon as he saw my irregular breathing.

"Where's your inhaler, Judy?" His voice was measured and calm. _He doesn't want to scare Tamaki. Can't say I blame him given Tamaki's dramatic nature._ I smiled sardonically at my own observation.

"It's at home. I'll be fine. I just need to allow the coffee to wake me up."

"You shouldn't leave it behind." He got down on one knee to check my eyes for dilation.

"Good grief, Kyoya. I said I'm fine." _I didn't want him so close to me, not after Sato, not after Jackson. And, certainly not after what nearly happened between us. No._ I brushed him away from me.

"Sit still, woman." He placed a hand to my back to feel my pulmonary functions. "You're having an attack; and without your inhaler, you need someone to monitor you."

"I do not. I've done this hundreds of times." _Dang! Must calm down. All this arguing is making it worse._ I quit talking; and, by my silence, allowed Kyoya to "monitor" me.

"That's better." He began giving me breathing instructions. "In, out. Deeper. Nose, mouth." _I. Know. How. To. Breathe! So annoying._

"Um, Kyoya. What's wrong with Judy?" I had forgotten Tamaki was in the room until that moment. _What, with asthma and an excruciatingly handsome man touching my back, how can I focus on everything? _I looked up and gave Tamaki a big smile before taking another sip of my beverage.

"She's experiencing an asthma attack. An asthma attack brought on by your ridiculous antics! I've told you a thousand times not to swing people around."

Tamaki looked beyond guilty and fell to the floor where he stood. "I'm so sorry, Judy. I didn't know that would happen. I was just so excited for my surprise."

"I know, Tamaki. I forgive you. How could you have known? You and Kyoya are the only people in Japan now who are aware of this, so ask that you both keep my secret."

"Why would you keep asthma a secret?" His violet eyes glistened with concern.

"In the vocal realm, asthma is seen as a draw back to singers. It can disrupt your whole life, career, world." I wheezed and clutched my chest.

"Don't talk anymore, Judy." Kyoya had stopped coaching me through the attack and was now rubbing my back. It was SO nice. "Where in your apartment is your inhaler?"

"On my nightstand."

"Where are your keys?"

"I don't need it."

He stopped rubbing my back. When I looked up at him, his eyes were hard, his glasses were flashing, and his face said he would find the keys with or without me. "Where. Are. The. Keys?"

"In the bowl on top of the desk." I had only seen that face once, and it hadn't been directed at me. It terrified me.

"Tamaki, take the keys and bring back the inhaler." With a nod of guilt and a parting glance, Tamaki rushed from the studio.

"Why do you insist on being so ludicrously independent?!" He took the piano bench and faced me.

"Survival. hh. hh. Instinct."

"How long has your asthma been this bad?"

"Haven't had one…hih hih…so strong in…long time." _Hurts._

"Alright. Drink your coffee. I'll make some more. Where are the grounds?" I pointed to the shelf above the pot. "It amazes me that you're still alive since you can't seem to ask for help when things like this happen." I shot him a glare. "What's going to happen next time, when no one is around to retrieve your meds or put armed guards at your door?"

_That's too far._ I stood up and took a shuddering breath. "Don't need…guards. Don't need in…haler." I stomped to the shelf and added another creamer to my way too diluted coffee.

"I beg to differ. Do you know where Sato is right now?" I kept my back turned firmly away from him. "He's been moved three floors below you, to the back hallway. He has hidden cameras in his office, down his hallway, and at every entrance to his floor. He knows he can't get away with approaching you. It doesn't mean he hasn't tried to do so, though. So, before you assert your liberty, let me remind you of the danger." He hadn't raised his voice once, and that annoyed me more than if he had. _How dare he use scare tactics on me! Stupid glasses glare. Stupid, quiet intimidation!_

"Before you…assert your dominance…hih hih, let me remind you…huh huh…of my abilities."

He cut in. "If you mean your ability to throw Sato off balance by surprise moves, those won't work next time. He won't be so foolish to not be prepared if he tries again."

"No. Training with Hani and Mori…going well. Can…hhhhiiiihhhh…throw Mori, now." The attack wasn't lessening; it was getting quickly worse. _Now, I'm scared._ I clamped my hands over my mouth and collapsed into my desk chair. _Keep breathing. Don't stop. Slow, even breaths. Too much oxygen will make you faint. Slow, steady._

I wasn't aware of what was going on. I just knew I wasn't in my chair any longer.

"I'm sorry, Judy. I shouldn't have tried to scare you like that. It was ungentlemanly and unfair," he whispered into my hair as he laid me on the couch. "I'm going to put your head in my lap so I can better monitor you until Tamaki comes back. Your head and neck need to be elevated. Is that alright with you?"

I nodded and watched as he sat in the small space near my head. He lifted me as he slid underneath my head and cradled it with his hands. "The attack has triggered a headache. Hasn't it?" I nodded. "You don't have aspirin, either?" I smirked and shook my head. "Figures." Kyoya started rubbing my temples and massaging my scalp. I gave him a questioning look. "I had a practical exam on unmedicated forms of tension relief. This is one._" _I blinked at him. "Just close your eyes. Tamaki will be back shortly."

I did as I was told without back-talk for the first time in years. It was just too odd to have a handsome man giving me a head massage. _It's wonderful, but odd._

* * *

I hope those of you with this malady thought this was pretty realistic. I also hope those without asthma felt some of the panic and frustration associated with it.


	24. Of Contemplation

R&R, everyone. It's my SPRING BREAK! We have officially reached over 5,000 views. That's a big deal for me, just sayin'. It's only been a few months, but let me give you a brief rundown of how readership has gone: January-979; February-2,423; AND less than two weeks into March-1,633. I'm hoping to beat each month's record as we go along. So, that means MORE UPDATES for you. :)

* * *

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Why does she make me so angry?_ I had just incited Judy to new levels of excitement and worsened her already dreadful asthma attack. I felt like a jerk. _Which is rare._ I also felt slightly panicked. _Which is also rare. _I had observed Judy using her inhaler before, after Sato initially grabbed her backstage, but I hadn't realized just how serious her asthma was. I crossed the office in two strides and gathered her from the desk chair. She seemed so small in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Judy. I shouldn't have tried to scare you like that. It was ungentlemanly and unfair," I whispered into her hair. _Wow. Her hair smells heavenly._ I laid her on the couch then. "I'm going to put your head in my lap so I can better monitor you until Tamaki comes back. Your head and neck need to be elevated. Is that alright with you?" _Not to mention, if you fall asleep, you'll be_ **_silent!_**…_Take it easy, old man. You're the one who made her worse. Her hair is so soft! You're the one who has the responsibility to monitor her. Geez! What does she use on her hair?_

She nodded at me weakly as I sat at the end of the couch. I lifted her head and shoulders gently and placed a pillow beneath her upper back to help maintain an open throat and chest for airflow. I cradled her head in my hands and noticed her wince. "The attack has triggered a headache. Hasn't it?" She nodded again. "You don't have aspirin, either?" Judy smirked and shook her head. "Figures." I rubbed her temples and massaged her scalp. _Her hair is so silky. _It almost became less headache relief for her and more tantalizing enjoyment for me. Almost. _Keep a lid on it, Ohtori. You haven't even finished the first step yet, even if you've gained ground._ She gave me a questioning look that I could only interpret as surprised by my expertise in scalp massaging. Couldn't blame her. It was a strange discipline for a man. "I had a practical exam on unmedicated forms of tension relief. This is one._" _She blinked at me. "Just close your eyes. Tamaki will be back shortly."

Shockingly, Judy did as I said without question and was soon asleep. _Gained ground, indeed._

I massaged her scalp and temples until the crease between her eyes smoothed. Her breathing didn't completely even out, but the lack of conversational stimuli seemed to calm her breathing patterns considerably.

I mulled over our most recent clash. _We always seem to pick at each other just enough to send both of us over the edge. I've never lost my temper so often, and I've never felt the need to force someone to do what I say so strongly._ In similar circumstances, I was always able to just back off and find another way to get what I wanted. _Why do I feel backed into a corner by this girl? Why must I take the most direct route with her? She's too smart to not know when she's being manipulated and too independent to just allow herself to be nudged around._

I stared into space, a rare luxury, and absently stroked her hair. _I wish I knew why she drives me so crazy._ I'd never had a woman get under my skin, so this was new for me. Sure, many a woman had thrown and were throwing themselves at me. After all, I was one of Japan's most eligible men. Mother after mother primped, poked, and prodded her offspring before clumsily introducing the offering to me or some member of my family.

Luckily, I had had written into my inheritance contract that I was the sole decider on the subject of my wife. Yes, there were other clauses that I had to comply with, but that one was firm. No matter how many women launched themselves at me via cannon, slide, or rocket, I still had the final say. It didn't stop me from cooly observing each possibility and scrutinizing every move and gesture. They always failed. It was rare, indeed, for one of them to pass the first round.

I was always polite and considerate outwardly. When, a multimillion or billion dollar deal is on the line, it's best to treat your partner's daughter with utmost respect and cool dismissal. This season, though, I was sick of fielding the marriage meeting requests, business engagements, and clumsy introductions that dogged me wherever I went. I had more important things to deal with than that. Something had to be done, and I had set the wheels in motion a month ago. For one year, at least, I would have respite; and then I would make one of the more important decisions of my life. I couldn't delay it even if I wanted to do. _Confounded full proof contracts, designing fathers, and bitter brothers._

I didn't have any more time to reflect on my familial and business situations as Judy had begun wheezing and coughing violently. _She's not waking up. Either her body has decided this isn't a life threatening situation, or she is a _**_very_**_ heavy sleeper._ I assumed it was the later because she was trying to turn herself over but couldn't.

I did the only sensible thing I could. I didn't want her waking up and making things worse simply by being conscious. If I could manage to treat the problem and keep her asleep, her breathing would regulate faster. I clamped my hand over her mouth to keep her from hyperventilating.

Apparently, it was a bad idea.


	25. Of Attacks Revisited

R&R, please. You do realize that out of all of my followers only about five of you leave me feedback (And, I love all five of you!). I love the rest of you, too: But, if you like what you read, drop me a line. If you think I could do something better, tell me. I will ALWAYS give your suggestions quite a bit of thought. Usually, you'll see your ideas make an appearance in some shape or form. :)

P.S. I think this story just got a whole lot longer. It was originally only going to be ten chapters: Now it's 'officially' at twenty-five. I made concessions for a nearly forty chapter flick, but I think it's going to be a bit more extensive. Hope that doesn't annoy anyone.

* * *

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to a hand over my mouth. I couldn't see the owner of the hand as my eyes were still bleary from sleep. I began flailing in panic, trying to remove the armless appendage from my mouth. Another hand secured my shoulder and held me down. _This is it: He's found me. I can't run anymore. _I refused to accept my grizzly fate, and grabbed the paw with both my hands and yanked it away. With my new freedom, I tried rolling off the couch; but there was still the other hand on my shoulder. I took the defensive again, and began to fight.

"Shh. Judy, you're not in danger. If you keep fighting me, your attack will get worse."

"Kyoya?" Immediate relief washed over me, and I stilled. "Why didn't you…hih hih… say it was you?!"

"I didn't want to frighten you into a worse attack."

"Are you…hih hih hih…insane?! If you had just said something, I wouldn't have tried to…huh huh…fend off a nonexistent attacker." _Geez! For an extremely intelligent man, he certainly is stupid._

"I guess I should know by now that your first reaction is always going to be the worst or least expected one." He chuckled. "I'm sorry. Frightening you is the last thing I wanted to do. You have been having minor attacks since you fell asleep. I put my hand over your mouth to keep you from hyperventilating because this last attack was particularly violent."

"Trust me, if the attack is bad enough, I always wake up. Even if it's only twilight wakefulness, I can still make…huh…a rational decision on whether I should do something about it or go back to sleep."

"You really ignore these, don't you?" He looked baffled and then angry. "You should be taking your medications."

"Inhalers aren't known for their soothing qualities. They stimulate your brain and body. There's no way to go back to sleep after taking a rescue inhaler, so don't get all self-righteous on me."

"Your life is more important than your sleep patterns. If it comes to that, you should call in sick." His dismissive air annoyed me to no end. _Not all of us can afford to offhandedly take a day off work. These rich brats have no clue what it means to **need** to work. It's like he works because he'd get bored otherwise._

"From someone who doesn't take a day off, that's rich. If I were to do that, I'd miss more work than would allow me to keep my job."

We were glaring daggers at each other, which was difficult to do since my head was on Kyoya's lap, when the door flew open.

"Judy, I'll save you!" I didn't turn my head in Tamaki's direction. I was still giving Kyoya the eye and didn't feel inclined to let him off so easily.

"Thank you, Tamaki." Kyoya and I maintained strained eye contact. I noticed Kyoya's arm shoot out for the medication, but I refused to acknowledge him offering it to me. _I refuse to lose this battle. I am the one who controls my health and life._

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No," Kyoya and I stated simultaneously.

"Right. Well, my lesson is about to start. Umm. So feel better, Judy. Ummm…Kyoya…good for you." Tamaki's voice had trailed off into almost nothing at the end of his awkward, little speech.

"Tamaki, you shouldn't jump to conclusions. Miss Mooreson…" My eyes widened in anger at my formal name. "-and I were just discussing why she _will_ take her meds when they are necessary." I clamped my mouth shut. _N__ot rising to the bait, you jerk!_ Tamaki nodded his head and just stared at us.

I assume Kyoya saw my mouth clench because he grabbed my jaw and wedged his fingers between my upper and lower teeth as if I were a child who had popped a foreign object in her mouth. If I hadn't been having an asthma attack for the last hour, I would have had one right then. As it was, my breathing became even more labored; my nostrils flared in anger; and I tried to find a way to bite him through my cheeks.

"This is for your own good," he forcefully whispered as he popped the nozzle of the inhaler into my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but he held it to my lips firmly with one hand. Kyoya used his other hand to depress my diaphragm and force me to exhale. Just after I felt all my breath release, he pressed the plunger and the medication entered my mouth as I inhaled for fresh air.

"Now, wait a few seconds and take the second round." _How high handed can one man be?! Ever since I met him, I've had my freedom slowly sucked from me. _"Oh, and I'm not leaving until you take it."

"You'll be here a while, then." I sat up slowly, calculating my next move. "I hope you like to hear young singers screech, because that's all you'll be witness to." I rose from the sofa and began preparing for my first student.

"I think I will be going now. I'm glad you're doing better, Judy." I saw the look Tamaki shot Kyoya just before Tamaki left and interpreted it as "we need to talk."

"You won't be getting any students today."

I whipped my head toward Kyoya and answered with deadly sting, "Wanna run that by me again."

"I have already notified the department head that you are unwell and need the day to recover." Kyoya slipped his phone into his pocket.

"How dare you do that without my permission? I want to work and must see my students." With lightning speed, the office phone was in my hand, and I began dialing the music office.

"You can go ahead and try to cancel the order, but they won't listen to you. However, if you are trying to go for the brave soldier angle, I imagine they'd respect your gumption." He shrugged at me. _His cool, offhanded demeanor is more than its fair share obnoxious._

The phone rang once, twice, thrice.

"Music building."

"Hello, this is Miss Mooreson. I need to cancel the request made on my behalf for a sick day. I am quite well."

"I'm sorry, Miss Mooreson; but the request has been processed and all the necessary paperwork has been completed. You have the rest of the day to relax and recover." I sneered at the receiver.

"I am in my office and never authorized the request. Please, correct the issue."

The bland voice of the secretary tried to sound perky, but only succeeded in sounding annoyed. "The department head sends his regards and wishes you a swift recovery as you are an invaluable member of our faculty." Click. _Since when does the department head send his regards and wishes to me? Or anyone?_ I caught the crooked ghost of a smile on Kyoya's face._ Oh, now he's gonna get it! _

"I don't appreciate when people go over my head, ignore my wishes, and show obvious disrespect for my autonomy. I will not stand for it. As such, I am staying in my office today to plan for my next concert." I roughly pulled a stack of books from a center shelf. "You can see yourself to the door, Mr. Ohtori." I shot him an icy glare. "I wouldn't suggest you come back until you can show a proper level of respect for the people around you." I then diverted my full attention to the bookshelf.

Kyoya pushed himself from the couch, but I refused to turn around. I reached for another set of music books from my top shelf. When I couldn't reach, I pulled my piano bench over and stood on it. Two hands grasped me firmly around the waist and picked me up. "Put me down, Kyoya! Did you hear absolutely nothing?" He set me on the floor and wouldn't let go of me. I struggled to pry his hands free.

"I don't like to see you do things that could harm you." He had placed his head on top of mine. I stilled, my hands atop his. "It makes me strangely uneasy."

"Then you should just say so. Forcing me to do what you want is the worst kind of repulsive despotism. Learn to let me make my own choices and mistakes. I've been doing both for a long time." He slipped his arms completely around me and gently squeezed my middle.

"I don't want you hurt."

I chose not to acknowledge his admission as anything more than an obligation to protect his assets. _I can't go down that road. _"Has it crossed your mind that skimming over my wishes may be as hurtful to me as physical pain would be?"

Kyoya reached above me with his right hand and pulled a single book from the shelf. It was one that I had tried to pull a moment ago. _I don't want to discuss this now. _He released me, put the book on the piano stand, and pulled the bench back into position. Slowly, with measured grace, he extended his hand to me. I hesitated to take it. "Please," his deep voice intoned. With my fingers slipped into his, Kyoya led me to the bench. He sat down next to me and began turning the pages of the book.

I knew what he was looking for, and I wasn't willing to face it with him present.


	26. Of Piano Bench Chats

To KiyUzumaki, mst88, JustFabulous, Daddys little crazy *****, Eeveemaster7, Weirdness'P, silverdragontear, and Fandom-Princess-C,

Y'all rock! Thank you!

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, wait a few seconds and take the second round. Oh, and I'm not leaving until you take it." While Judy slept, I had determined to make sure she was as healthy as possible for the battle she was about to find herself in. _It won't be too long before angry mothers and irate heiresses are attempting to find fault with her._ It almost made me feel bad. _Almost._

"You'll be here a while, then." She sat up. "I hope you like to hear young singers screech, because that's all you'll be witness to." She stood and began riffling through papers.

"I think I will be going now. I'm glad you're doing better, Judy." Tamaki shot me a look as he said this, and I knew he was going to accost me later. _He always seems to pick up on things like this._ I decided I'd have to throw him off the sent.

"You won't be getting any students today," I told Judy.

"Wanna run that by me again," she answered with a calm that could have turned me to ice.

"I have already notified the department head that you are unwell and need the day to recover." Actually, I had just sent the text to the secretary.

"How dare you do that without my permission?" Judy's voice was slowly rising as she grabbed her desk phone's receiver. "I want to work and must see my students."

"You can go ahead and try to cancel the order, but they won't listen to you. However, if you are trying to go for the brave soldier angle, I imagine they'd respect your gumption." I shrugged. _Like they'd dare ignore a direct order from an Ohtori._

"Hello, this is Miss Morehouse. I need to cancel the request made on my behalf for a sick day. I am quite well." I watched her face harden at what I was sure was a sweetly negative response.

"I am in my office and never authorized the request. Please, correct the issue," Judy was saying.

I heard the quick, muffled reply of the secretary and knew I'd won. Watching her face go from shock to fury was satisfying.

"I don't appreciate when people go over my head, ignore my wishes, and show obvious disrespect for my autonomy. I will not stand for it. As such, I am staying in my office today to plan for my next concert." She pulled a stack of books from a center shelf. "You can see yourself to the door, Mr. Ohtori." Her glare was chilling. "I wouldn't suggest you come back until you can show a proper level of respect for the people around you."

I watched her back for a second until she grabbed the piano bench. _Oh, no. Not after that dreadful attack. I did not just save your life for you to fall and break your neck before I can put my plan into action._ I grabbed her waist. "Put me down, Kyoya! Did you hear absolutely nothing?" I set Judy on the floor but didn't let go. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to release her. She began fighting against my grip, yanking, tugging.

"I don't like to see you do things that could harm you." I put my chin on her head. She went utterly still, and her hands naturally rested on mine. "It makes me strangely uneasy." It felt so right, she and I standing like that.

"Then you should just say so. Forcing me to do what you want is the worst kind of repulsive despotism. Learn to let me make my own choices and mistakes. I've been doing both for a long time." I slipped my arms completely around Judy and gently hugged her. I breathed in her scent. _Wait? Despotism?! Well, I suppose I am a despot._

I whispered, "I don't want you hurt."

"Has it crossed your mind that skimming passed my wishes may be as hurtful to me as physical pain would be?" Judy swallowed hard and I knew she was trying to avoid something.

I maintained my hold on her with one hand and reached for one of the books she had been after. _I know it's in this one. Why is she avoiding it?_ I put the book on the piano stand and motioned for her to join me on the bench. She hesitated when I extended my hand. "Please." I felt like I was begging, but, strangely, it wasn't begging. She took my hand and sat next to me while I flipped through the book.

We both knew what I was looking for, and we both knew she didn't want to talk about it.

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Would you like some coffee? You made an extra pot for me." I was grasping at straws to distract him. "It'd be a pity if it went to waist now that my attack is over."

"No, thank you. I had my cup this morning, and you should take your second round now." He propped the book open.

"I told you I wouldn't." He let loose an exasperated sigh.

"Do as you please, then. But, if you are not completely averse, I'd like to take you to my office at the hospital for a complete assessment."

"I've had too many doctor's appointments for this issue. I'd rather handle it in my own way." It was true. I was sick of doctor's pushing me around, sick of taking controllers every day. Just sick of it all. Maybe, it was one of the few things on which I could call the shots in my life.

"You do realize that a change in environment could be causing these violent attacks, or that the stress could be doing it. I'd like to make sure. That's all. It won't take long."

"The only thing I'm interested in is a non-inhalant controller."

"If you come with me, I'll see to it."

That did it. _Anything to keep me from having to take daily puffs._ "Deal."

"On to other things. I noticed you reaching for this." He tapped the page. "Could it be you've decided to sing it for me?"

I looked at "La Captive" and began flipping through the book. "I have considered it, but I don't think it's really all that appropriate a piece. I was actually looking for a song cycle to add to my standard rep."

"Really?" He scanned my face as I busied myself with the book. I knew he could see through my bluff. But, would he call it? "Why would it be inappropriate? Most of the people who will be present speak or understand French to some degree and would find it most enjoyable. You'll be singing in other languages as well, so I don't see the problem."

"The theme, Kyoya. It's about the theme. The song is about a captive. You say they understand French. Do you really want to give off the vibe that your guests and future business partners are nothing but slaves to your whims? I don't think that would be appreciated. In order to have optimal business dealings, all parts of the environment must be controlled. That includes music. If your guests think you consider yourself so highly and them so lowly, you will have reluctant dealings at best. It would be more conducive to choose songs about friendship, trust, and love. Don't you think?" I was saying anything to throw him off the scent._  
_

"I suppose you are correct. Though, I've not really thought about it. Usually the music is just there and unconsidered."

"Have you often had singers?"

"Actually, no."

"When words are involved, people listen, and messages are sent. It's up to the host to decide whether or not the music will offend or comfort the guest. Good luck with it."

I stood. _Nothing like flying by the seat of my pants. Hope that worked._ "Are you ready, sir? Let's get this evaluation over with."

I gathered my purse and music books and watched as Kyoya shook himself from some sort of reverie and stood from the piano bench. As I turned to the door, he began to follow me out.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When words are involved, people listen, and messages are sent. It's up to the host to decide whether or not the music will offend or comfort the guest. Good luck with it." Judy finished her little lecture in music programing with a little flourish of her skirt as she stood.

_I am most certainly doing the right thing in more ways than one. If all goes well, I will have a business deal in the bag, no more nagging company daughters on my heels, and stimulating conversation._

"Are you ready, sir? Let's get this evaluation over with." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and swished her way out the door with easy going grace. I shook myself and followed her out the door most willingly. _I honestly don't care if I'm right or wrong._


	27. Of Shadows

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were relatively quiet the entire ride to the hospital and walk to Kyoya's office. I suppose we both had important things to consider. _He's so highhanded. It's as if he thinks that I will appreciate him completely dominating my life. Sorry, that's not how friendship works. That's not how I work. Okay, pfft! I do **do what I want!**_

"Judy."

_Unfortunately, Kyoya has an amazing capacity to unseat some of my choices. Darn, that rich jerk's ability to use money and status to get his way!_

"Judy." I raised my eyes to look at the source of my name. Kyoya was standing in front of me, a hand reaching toward me, an amused look on his face.

"Sorry," I said quickly and sat in one of his office chairs.

"Do you always zone out like that? I had to call you three times and was about to shake you out of wherever you went."

"No, I don't always zone out. I'm not sure why I did this time."_ Liar!_

"After your attacks do you often feel disconnected?"

"Not usually."

"Then only with severe attacks?"

"Ummmm." Kyoya continued his cross-examining like a machine. _It's obvious that whoever steps in this office is immediately either sick patient or business partner._

"Judy, I've been considering your suggestions in the studio."

"Yes?" So, he's going to apologize and back off?

"Would you like to plan the music for my company dinner party?"

_Aaaaand, not what I wanted to hear._ "You do realize what a large request that is. Don't you?" I really didn't want to plan his program in less than a week _and_ rehearse the other musicians _and_ arrive three hours early _and_ carry around three bags of replacement chamber music. _Wait, I do all that anyway._

"I do, and I am willing to pay you three times the original amount." _That was an oddly fast response._

"Very well. You want it according to the theme discussed earlier as well?" I mentally pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll head up to the office and get a program ready. How do I contact the musicians?"

"Here's my event coordinator's card. Call her for any information you need."

"Is that all, Kyoya?"

"Yes. Stop by the pharmacy on the way out the door and they'll give you the pills."

"Okay. Have a good day, then." I felt awkward leaving like that. After all, he was the one who had insisted I come. _I guess that's how he works: coercion until he gets what he wants, and then the subject must fend for themselves. Jerk._

I picked up the idiotic asthma pills and walked out the ultra sleek lobby to find Kyoya's car waiting for me. I looked at the driver with an unspoken question in my eyes.

"Ohtori-sama is inclined to stay and see to his hospital, but he insists that I see you safely back to the university." _Wait. His hospital. So, he owns it? Geez._

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Hotta."

I was getting a strange, almost fatherly vibe from Hotta, like he knew about my problems. "Thank you, Hotta." He held the door for me and quietly closed it after I had settled in the backseat.

_I wonder if all of Kyoya's guards are mad privy to their target's information. I mean, do the men who watch me regularly know why Sato isn't allowed near me, or are they only instructed to attack 'with extreme prejudice'? It would makes sense for them to know and to not know. Chain of command logic says they wouldn't need to know anymore than is necessary to stop the suspect. Intuitive logic says that in order to make a good decision, one must know the full situation. I prefer chain of command in this instance._

We pulled into the music building's parking lot, and I stepped out of the car before Hotta could come around the back.

"Miss, it is best to allow the driver time to open your door," he said quietly, almost apologetically.

"Hmm." I pondered the "suggestion" for a moment before it clicked. "I understand. It gives you time to scan the area and decide if it's safe. Right?"

Hotta gave me an affirmative nod. "Yes."

"Then when I am driven, which won't be too often, I will make sure to sit still." I gave him my most winning smile. For some reason, I felt the need to gain Hotta's approval. I thought I saw a ghost of a smile flash across his face as I turned to walk inside the building.

We were just rounding the corner of my hall when I saw a shadow dart by my field of vision. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed as Hotta shoved me behind his back. "Miss," he whispered quickly, "don't move." Hotta took two steps forward and broke the erie silence of the hall with a commanding, "You should remember the rules, man. Don't let me catch you breaking them." Hotta turned back to me and motioned me forward. He cleared every office as we walked to mine at the end. Needless to say, some of the faculty were less than thrilled to have lessons interrupted. I bowed to each from my hallway position.

When we reached our destination, Hotta pointed to the blindside of the door frame in silent command for me to stand there. I watched him turn the knob and disappear inside. I heard no struggle, only stealthy steps as Hotta examined every crevice of my office for Sato.

"Clear, Miss." I walked in, not sure if I really felt more secure knowing I had to have my office cleared. _It may keep Sato from popping out of the woodwork on me, but it does nothing for my nerves._ "Miss, I will wait here until my replacement shows up for his shift."

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir."

Hotta's voice ground over my cell.

"Yes, Hotta." He only reports if there's been an incident. _Idiot Sato!_

"The target was too close to the subject."

I rubbed my forehead. "How close?"

"He was on her hall. I only saw his figure run passed as we turned the corner, but it was definitely Sato."

I knew Hotta didn't make mistakes when identifying his perpetrators. _So, Sato has decided to push his luck and live dangerously. _"Very well, Hotta. You know what to do."

"Yes, sir."

I tossed my phone aside and clapped my hands shut. _Time to show the man who's boss._


	28. Of Training

R&R if you like what you read. (I think I'm a bit of a feedback diva.)  
And, it's official! Over three-thousand views! Yay! Can't wait to try to beat that next month. What, what?!

* * *

J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hani, are you sure that technique was necessary?"

"If you want to be sure you've exhausted all avenues in your quest of self-protection, yes." His voice was firm and very un-childlike. _I swear he turns the cuteness on only when he first meets someone or when he really wants something. The rest of the time, he's a super young looking, lethal business man._

"Mori, what do you think?"

"Ah. Remember it." I learned quickly that Mori's abrupt speech wasn't due to rudeness but due to dislike of needless verbiage. I could respect that as there were times I didn't feel the need to discuss things in depth either, and I had learned to listen whenever he spoke.

"What next?" I got into the basic defensive position for another technique.

"If I come up behind you unawares, you won't be in defensive position, so drop it." I did. "Stand casually." I did. Without warning, Hani's hands encircled me and pinioned my arms to my sides.

"For a smaller guy, you sure don't mess around."

"No, I don't, and I suggest you don't either. Focus. How do you get out of my grip?" Hani's voice was hard but still kind.

I assessed my situation: arms useless, hands useless._ I could ram my head into his chin like I did with Sato, but that was just dumb luck._ My feet were free.

I lifted my foot and speared my heel into the top of his foot. Hani released me and began hopping on his good foot.

"Geez! Judy, I just asked you a question. I didn't tell you to react."

"Ah." Mori moved to inspect Hani's foot.

"Sorry, Hani," I winced.

"It's alright, Judy-chan. I forgot for a minute that you learn by doing. You chose the right move, though."

"I did?"

"Yes. Your instincts are good. The first thing you have to do in that situation is break your attacker's hold. Only then can you decide to run or fight. If you have the chance and think you can get away, always choose to run from a dangerous enemy."

Mori nodded his affirmation.

K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stopped at the Haninozuka estate to pick up Judy for lunch. I had just rounded the corner into the dojo when I saw Hani hopping on his foot and Judy spin into defensive position. _Is it wrong be even more attracted to her when she's readying for a skirmish?_

I walked forward lost in thought about the woman before me. I didn't particularly care that I was interrupting the lesson. I didn't care what Hani and Mori might think. _They always know anyway._

"Kyoya, what are you doing here," she asked when she finally turned her face to me. _Man! I thought she'd never see me. She get's extremely focused on whatever she's doing._

"I came to get you for lunch."

"I thought I was going to meet you at the restaurant." She crossed her arms at me.

"And, I thought I'd make things simpler." I rolled my eyes. _Really, I try and try to protect her, and I get nothing but heartache._

"Lunch? That sounds so good right now. Why don't you both eat with us, Kyo-chan?"

I looked at the blonde. No longer was he a miniature of a man, but no matter how adult he was, I couldn't deny him anything. I never could. _Hani's never been intimidated by me, so my glares don't work._ I was just about to open my mouth to agree when Mori sent a pointed look my way and I became the unwilling center of attention. Hani narrowed his eyes at me for a second, hands on hips, with a demeanor that even I had learned to be wary of. But, as soon as the shadow appeared, it faded to be replaced by his old facade.

"I guess we'll eat together next time, Judy-chan!" The flowers and sparkles around his face seemed to have multiplied from their usual number.

"I'll look forward to it, Hani, Mori." Judy turned, picked up her water bottle, and walked to a changing room.

"Kyo-chan, how long?" Hani's demeanor was serious once more.

"How long what," I asked as I adjusted my glasses.

"You know what I'm asking you. Playing dumb has never suited you." Hani narrowed his enormous eyes at me.

"Mhm," Mori stoically agreed.

"If you are asking how long I've known her, I should think the answer painfully obvious."

Hani took a step toward me. "Don't make me ring the answer from you."

"You know, senpai, I didn't think menace was in your vocabulary."

"It isn't, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to use it. Answer the question, Kyo-chan." Before he could get any closer, Mori put a restraining hand on Hani's shoulder and shook his head.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai."

Mori nodded at me. "Kyoya, if you choose to follow this path, you should be forthright with her."

I stared at my tall friend. _Though we are now equals in business, we are not equals in wisdom._ I bowed to both of them. "If I live two lifetimes, I'll never be as wise as either of you. But, at present, I think this is the best way to do things." I straightened myself just as Judy made her re-entrance.


End file.
